Sons of Kings
by P.L. Wynter
Summary: Mirkwood is suffering over the loss of her Queen. The royal family is slowly sinking into darkness and grief. What hope is there when they have lost all that they love? Complete
1. Mirkwood Suffers

Sons of Kings

"I will not let you hand over our army to the enemy!" Thranduil spat, feeling as though he would explode into a furious rampage against the elf captain that stood in front of him. The golden haired King of Mirkwood had found himself checking his temper more over the past few months than he had ever done in the years he had served as king. _Had Oropher ever been this torn?_ Thranduil thought, referring to his father who had been king before him, but had lost his life in the Last Alliance. Somehow, Thranduil could never picture his father losing control and that bothered the young king, bothered him to know that he had not the skills of his father.

"We must march on Dol Guldor!" The elf captain before him yelled back with a ferocity that Thranduil would normally find treasonous. However, there was no treason to be found in the elf that stood before him. Nor was there room for tiptoeing around formalities in the heat of an argument. For the elf standing before the king was indeed his eldest son, and crown prince of Mirkwood, Kelderas. Kelderas was very much the opposite of his father. Kelderas stood tall and thin with darkened hair that lay ghostly about his face. Small braids were entwined within his hair and warrior beads were anchored at the ends.

Though, to look Kelderas in the face, one would see that this elf was young. In truth, he was the youngest captain in Mirkwood history. Though he still served beneath Thranduil and two others, Kelderas was quickly rising in the ranks and well on his way to commanding Thranduil's entire army. Today, however, the young elf captain had proved to his father that he was not ready to rise any higher.

"Father, the orc attacks have become increasingly frequent," Kelderas' voice sounded strained. "We must do something."

"And you feel that the answer to all of this is a march on Dol Guldor?" Thranduil asked, sounding skeptical. "We do not even know what dark things lurk there..."

"It is the source of our problems!" Kelderas yelled. "What more do we need to know?"

Thranduil shook his head vehemently, standing up as he did so. "This discussion is over," he announced, his voice taking on a formal tone. Kelderas' shoulders slumped in defeat, but graced his father with the respect he deserved by waiting for him to finish. "We will not march on Dol Guldor until we know for sure what we are dealing with. It is too dangerous to march into battle blindly. And if the dangers prove too much, we will continue with our course of defense."

Kelderas bowed his head, though an annoyed grimace had crossed his face. He turned to leave when Thranduil called out to him. The younger elf stopped and looked at his father, almost waiting to be scolded again. Thranduil forced himself to look as pleasant as possible. "I appreciate your concern, ion-nin," Thranduil began. "But you must understand..."

"I don't understand what you're afraid of, Ada," Kelderas said. "We should destroy the problem before it grows out of our grasp."

Thranduil nodded, sitting back down. He waved his hand in a motion signaling to Kelderas that his presence wasn't wanted anymore. Kelderas sighed and walked out the doors to the throne room, pushing the guards away from him a little hastily.

"It is already out of our grasp," Thranduil whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Won't you eat the rest of your fruit, Legolas?" Idrial, the only daughter of Thranduil asked, eyeing her youngest brother who sat across the table from her. Legolas, who was the equivalent of a four year old in human years, had barely eaten anything for his breakfast. His plate was still full, with only a few pieces missing. The elfling looked up from the spot on the table he had been staring at and caught his sister's concerned face. Legolas sighed and detachedly placed another piece of fruit in his mouth, showing his obvious lack of enthusiasm for breakfast.

It was known around the palace that Legolas and his sister Idrial were always the last to eat in the morning. Idrial was always saved a bit of porridge and bread from the breakfast feast her father and brothers shared together each morning. But the cooks knew that Legolas would not eat anything that was normally for breakfast. Legolas' diet had consisted of nothing but fruits, vegetables, and nuts for the past four months. It had been so since the death of his mother. Idrial had done everything in her power to get her youngest brother to eat, but her efforts were not good enough and the young elfling was thin and tired all too quickly during the day, often taking naps when other elflings were out playing.

Knowing she would not get a better response from Legolas is she kept pestering him to eat, Idrial decided to change the subject.

"What will you be doing today, Legolas?" she asked, taking a bite of bread, hoping to get Legolas to follow suit, but knew that he would not.

Legolas shrugged. "Lessons," he said nonchalantly.

"Of course, but what after those lessons?" Idrial asked. "Perhaps Saleas will have something fun for you to do?" Idrial was referring to Legolas' mentor and protector, whom had been assigned to him at his birth. Saleas was an older elf who had fought alongside Thranduil in the Last Alliance, and had consoled the king after the death of his father. The two had become close friends and Idrial knew that her father had chosen wisely when assigning Saleas to Legolas.

"Perhaps," Legolas answered briefly and then continued to nudge the fruit around on his plate.

Idrial sighed, but leaned back in her chair to contemplate her youngest brother for a moment. Legolas's pale blond hair hung about his shoulders, with small braids and twists throughout. He was a high contrast to Idrial and Kelderas as both of his older siblings had dark complexions. His face still held some of it's babyish qualities, but already it was starting to take on an older quality. He looked so much like his mother that it was inevitable not to feel a bit of sadness when one looked upon him. Perhaps that was the main problem about the realm now. No one who looked upon Legolas was every one hundred percent happy to see him. They were all reminded of one they had lost. Legolas was no fool either, and Idrial knew that the young elf had started to suspect that something he was doing, or rather not doing, was upsetting those around him.

"Luthin will be here today," Idrial said, trying to make the tone lighter. Legolas looked up at the mention of his other brother. Luthin, too, had the fair complexion of his father, with golden rich hair, not the pale kind that Legolas and his mother alone shared. Luthin was the closest to Legolas in age, followed by Idrial and Kelderas topped them all.

"Will he be a warrior?" Legolas asked, a sincere perk of curiosity in his voice.

Idrial smiled. "Not yet, he is still in the novice stages. He will not be a warrior for another few years."

"And when he is one, will he fight orcs?"

Idrial cringed. The topic of discussion would often turn from happiness to the subject of orcs. Idrial took a moment to concentrate on forming an answer that would not upset her younger brother. But the topic of orcs would always be an upsetting topic. For it was not any of the guards or warriors that had seen what orcs had done to their mother, but it was Legolas alone who had watched as the orcs had ravaged and beaten her to death while he hid in the trees, almost unable to keep himself from crying out. But he had promised his mother, and had been the focus of her eyes even as they had glazed and then faded.

That is what hurt the most, knowing that the youngest son of Thranduil had watched his mother die and had possessed the will power to stay hidden while his mother succumbed to a punishment he couldn't understand. Idrial didn't know what Legolas thought of the situation, for whenever she had tried to guide him to talk about it, he would shut down and turn everyone away. She knew that when Legolas was ready to talk, he would, she just hoped that the time would come where he would be ready. She didn't know if she could lose two family members. And the thought of Legolas fading from grief was enough to make the remaining family members fade along with him.

"Luthin will be trained to fight them," Idrial said cautiously. "He will know how to kill them and they won't hurt him. He'll be well guarded when he is fighting." And Idrial hoped that her words were true.

Legolas merely nodded before setting down his fork and looking sincerely at his sister. "I wish I could kill all the orcs in Middle Earth," he whispered.

Idrial let a small smile of sympathy fall across her etched face.

"As do I, penneth, as do I."

* * *

"My Lord!" The estranged voice of his advisor brought the Lord of Rivendell's attention away from the parchment he had been studying. He looked up to see Erestor barge into his study room and close the doors tightly behind him, his back against them. Normally, Elrond would have wondered if Imladris was under siege. But Elrond knew better, for Erestor's face was not one of panic or fear, but one of anger and rage. Elrond knew that the only thing that could place such animosity into his advisor was a pair of elflings that Elrond himself had brought into the world.

"What have they done this time?" Elrond asked, before his advisor could go off on a tangent.

"Let me just tell you what they have done," Erestor said, his voice sounding strained. "I woke this morning to find that someone had come and moved my stuff around during the night. I checked on everything that had been moved, but could find nothing out of the ordinary. I was getting dressed and went to put my boots on, thinking that there could be nothing wrong with them for they were not among the items that had been misplaced. When I had my foot in my book, I felt something slither under my foot. They put a snake in my boot!"

"What?!" Elrond's face was a look of shock and horror. "Did it bite you? Do you need an antidote?"

Erestor's face suddenly softened a bit. "No, and it was just a little garden snake, harmless, but I hate the creatures."

Elrond relaxed and guided his rapidly beating heart to do the same. He closed his eyes for a moment and counted to ten, trying to calm himself. There were moments in his life when he wondered why the Valar every gave him sons, twin sons at that. Twin sons that liked to pull pranks on everyone and their mother in Arda.

"What did you do with the snake?" Elrond asked, now imagining the scene that must have unfolded in his advisor's bedroom. A small smile came unwillingly to Elrond's lips.

"I..." Erestor began, his face turning a bit red. "I threw it out the window." Elrond shook his head, a few chuckles escaping him. "I could think of nothing else to do!" Erestor defended himself.

"Nor could I," Elrond agreed. "I might have spared it a little and just placed it outside, but I know how you despise them." Elrond joked with his advisor.

Erestor sighed, running a hand through his raven hair and then shaking himself. "If you ask me," he began, once again showing his unshaken, prude self, "I believe that it is high time you and your family took a vacation."

Elrond chuckled at his advisor again. "Oh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "And why not you take a vacation?"

"Because I want to be home for a while without the mishaps," Erestor said. "You need to leave while I rest."

Elrond out right laughed at his advisor, noticing how Erestor too was smiling now, though more a cautious smile that showed Elrond how serious Erestor was. When Elrond's laughing died down, he rose from his desk and came over to Erestor. "Where shall my family and myself go?" He asked, in all seriousness.

"Anywhere but here," Erestor said quickly.

The two walked out into the hall and discussed the possible locations of a good vacation for Elrond, his sons and their mother to go. They had gotten nowhere with their plans when a yellow haired elf came around the corner with a half smile on his face.

"I may have an idea," said the new elf, his hands ruffling a parchment.

"Do you now, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked. "What do you have there?"

"A letter from Mirkwood," Glorfindel said, his face losing some of it's joy. All three elves seemed to sober at the mention of their sister realm. Elrond reached for the parchment and read it over quickly.

_Lord Elrond,_

_As you know, our Queen has passed into the Halls of Mandos. Mirkwood has suffered a great loss with her passing, but I fear that it's loss is far from over if things continue on the way they are. The royal family are all losing their inner battles and Mirkwood's people only reflect their leaders. _

_I have heard my father tell me many stories of you and your sons. I've come to enjoy hearing of the antics of Elladan and Elrohir. In your letters, it seems as though they bring much joy to you and all of Rivendell, if not an occasional headache. I know that it may be blunt for me to ask, but I had hoped that you could share a little light with a realm succumbing to darkness. It has been so long since we have heard the true joy of laughter or had time to sit and let out emotions out in a restrained manner. It seems all we do now is fight and let ourselves block out any semblance of help. _

_What I am truly asking, Lord Elrond, is will you come to Mirkwood and help us battle with our loss? I fear that we cannot do it ourselves. We are losing and the pain is bringing us all down. I fear for our littlest one, Legolas, for he was witness to her death. He has not smiled since the day we watched him leave to ride with her. I fear he does not have much longer. _

_We need help, my lord. _

_In your debt,_

_Princess Idrial of the Woodland Realm_

Elrond lowered the letter and looked at Glorfindel's somber face. "I had not thought they let their suffering take them so far into the darkness." Elrond said, folding the letter in his hands. He nodded. "Find my sons and Celebrian, I feel as though this _vacation_ cannot wait a moment longer."


	2. Luthin Arrives

Chapter Two

Luthin sat still atop his horse. He ignored the urge to push his horse forward and burst through the gates of Mirkwood and rush lovingly into his family's arms. He had been away for four weeks on a novice trip that would ultimately decide who was ready for the advanced warrior training and who had to wait another year. It was a trip that was dreaded and anticipated by all who wished to become warriors. Luthin did not doubt his abilities as a warrior and he knew that this trip had proven him to be ready to take that final step towards becoming a guardian of his home.

As happy as he was to be coming home, he wondered how things had been progressing. It had taken all of Idrial's and Kelderas' prompting to make Thranduil allow Luthin to go to the camp in the first place. Thranduil had wanted Luthin to stay at home and wait until next years. Luthin had agreed with him at first, but when his siblings had pointed out the need to get on with things as normal and not sink into despair, Luthin had began to ask his father to be allowed to partake in the novice trip. Thranduil, after many arguments and a few down right fights, had agreed on letting Luthin go.

And now he was home.

Luthin smiled to himself at the thought of seeing his brothers and sister again. He had missed them all terribly and there hadn't been a day when he hadn't worried about them. He had often wondered if things were truly going back to normal with his family. He hoped that he would come home to Kelderas' teasings, Idrial's daydreams, and Legolas' laughter. Luthin had missed his younger brother's laughter the most on this trip. Possibly he had missed it because he had left missing it. Legolas had been sorely affected by the death of his mother, as they all had, but none more so than the elfling. Luthin shuddered at the thought of his brother bearing witness to Narsine's last moments of life.

"I hope this will be the last time I take this trip," came a voice to Luthin's right, shaking him out of his reverie. Luthin turned and saw an older elf whom he had gotten to know over the course of their training. The elf's name was Losmor, and he had gone on the novice trip a total of three times. This was his third and Luthin doubted it would be his last. The elf was just not skilled enough to move on, though maybe the mentors would take pity on him...or learn to hate him and move him on to get him out of their hair. It was not that Losmor was a disobedient elf, nor was he a rather rude one, in fact, Losmor was very courteous and pleasant. It was only that he wasn't the brightest of the elves.

Luthin chuckled a bit at Losmor's forlorn look. "The mentors will do what is right," Luthin said, knowing that it was the truth. "You needn't worry."

"But I do," Losmor whined. "I know they will never let me go forward. Maybe I am just not meant to be a warrior."

"There's always that to consider," Luthin said, grinning as Losmor shot him a dirty look. "But then there's always room for improvement. And you've got skill, you just haven't brought those skills to their full capacity. It takes time."

Losmor snorted and looked at his friend. "Listen to you," he said. "You talk as though you were royalty."

Luthin grinned a bit. "Who me? Don't be daft."

The two broke into laughter and only quieted down when an older elf mentor rode up beside Luthin. Luthin turned and saw that it was his own mentor, Meneldur. Luthin smiled at the older elf whom he had come to know as a good friend and excellent warrior.

"We are almost home," Meneldur whispered, nodding his head forwards. Luthin looked and smiled when he saw the gates and guards waiting for their return. "It is good to see you come back in such high spirits."

"You expected differently?" Luthin asked, quirking an eyebrow in mock exasperation.

Meneldur's face took on a serious note. "I spoke with a few of the guards the other day, as they were passing through to reach the northern border." Meneldur looked Luthin in the eye. "They say that your family still grieves."

Luthin felt his own shoulders slump a bit. That hadn't been the news he'd wanted to hear. He closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them again when he realized that Meneldur was watching him worriedly. He forced a smile onto his face, but all could see that it wasn't genuine. "The grief is still fresh," Luthin whispered. "They just need time."

Meneldur raised an eyebrow at his young charge. "And you are fully healed?"

A small grunt escaped the young elf's lips. "No, and I never will be. But Nana wouldn't want us all to sulk around like lost children. We have things to do and people to attend. Give them time."

Meneldur nodded and said nothing more as the small band of novices passed through the gates. Luthin noticed first that many of the novices' parents had come out to greet and welcome them home. Luthin saw Losmor's parents come and hug him gratefully. Luthin quickly scanned the crowd to find his father, but knew already in his heart that he was not there. However, he was rather surprised to see Idrial coming towards him. He took in the sight of her, relishing in the familiarity. But it was short lived when he noticed the unnatural pallor that had overcome her and the tired expression that marred her beautiful face. No, things were not back to normal with his family.

"Welcome home, Luthin." Idrial whispered, not exchanging formalities as normal, but pulling her younger brother into an unashamed embrace. Luthin hugged her back, noticing how she lingered in the hug a moment after he tried to pull back. But soon she let go and looked Luthin in the face. He was surprised to see her eyes glazed with unshed tears, but she was quick to turn away and hide them. "I have missed you."

"And I you," Luthin said, letting the stable hands take his horse. "How had you been, Idrial?" Luthin asked, taking ahold of his sister's hand in his own and walking with her. It was a motion they had done since Luthin was little, holding hands while they walked. No one doubted the relationship between the royal children, but none were closer than Luthin and Idrial.

"It has been hard without you," Idrial whispered. "Kelderas has grown restless and seeks retribution. Ada refuses to take any sort of action and his temper is always showing itself, even towards delegates from Lake Town. If it keeps up, I fear we may lose our trade. And Legolas..." she trailed off, not knowing how to go on.

Luthin noticed and stopped walking, making him turn to face her. "What of the elfling?" He asked, anxious to hear if his brother was all right. He had hoped the elfling would be the exuberant child he had known before Narsine's death, but now all hope was fleeing from his heart.

Idrial shook her head. "He still grieves, more so than any of us." Luthin's hopes were completely dispelled and he felt as though a part of him had been torn away. "He does not eat, well not enough any way, and his nights are plagued with nightmares. I fear for him." Idrial's voice sunk to a low whisper. "I fear he is fading."

"Do not say such things!" Luthin raised, taking his sister in an embrace again. He pulled away quickly before she could hug him back. "Legolas just needs time to grieve. He will take longer than the rest of us, but soon we shall have our little brother back, you shall see."

"I hope you are right," Idrial finally let a small smile grace her lips as she nodded towards her brother.

Luthin huffed with mock hurt. "Of course I'm right," he said in his best impression of his father. Then his features softened and he rubbed his hand on Idrial's arm. "And you," he began. "You fret over all of them."

"I cannot help it," Idrial said, shaking her head. "If not I, then who?"

The siblings walked together again, towards the palace. "Father's in a meeting," Idrial announced. "And Kelderas is out riding, to clear his head I think."

"What of Legolas?"

"I believe he is with Saleas," Idrial smiled a bit as a thought came to her. "I think that your homecoming will be most welcomed by him. He has missed you as well, though he has not outright said it."

"Then let's surprise the little sprig, shall we?"

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally going to meet King Thranduil," an excited Elladan announced as he rode next to his twin brother, who shared an equally excited face.

Elrohir nodded in agreement and added, "Yes, and his sons and daughter. Ada, we have heard so much about them that I feel as though I know them already."

Elrond smiled at his sons as they continued to express their excitement. He looked over at his wife, Celebrian, as she rode next to him. She turned and smiled back at him. They had left the morning after Elrond had received the note from Idrial. He had insisted that this was a matter that could not be put off. Along with his wife and sons, Elrond had invited Glorfindel to accompany him. Without question, the elf had steadily agreed. Elrond had his reasons for bringing along the elf, mainly because he knew what effect Glorfindel's presence would have on the offspring of Thranduil.

Glorfindel was the reincarnation of the ancient warrior, the balrog slayer. Though the current Glorfindel could remember little of his previous life, he was still sometimes plagued with nightmares that could attest to his heroic deeds. Glorfindel was truly the greatest warrior in Rivendell, and as a child the skills had come naturally. He knew answers to things without knowing how he knew and he could sense the presence of dark creatures more so than any other elf he had ever met, sometimes even greater than Elrond, who had the gift of foresight.

"This will be no easy trip," Glorfindel piped up. Elrond turned to look at his old friend. The twins looked towards their mentor as well. "Mirkwood has suffered a great loss and is still grieving. It may not be as pleasant as you hope it will."

The twins looked at each other and Elrohir was the first to say something. "Yes, but, don't you think that our charm and good looks will break through their shells?"

Elrond smiled. This was why he was bringing his sons. He knew that they both understood grief and the effects it had on others. He knew that they knew and could find just the right things to say to lighten the mood. He could only hope that Thranduil and his offspring could be lightened. Elrond frowned at the thought. He had known Thranduil for many years and had fought with him in the Last Alliance. He knew how much Thranduil treasured his family. Thranduil kept vast treasures and was always looking for more, but his greatest treasure was his children. He loved them more than life itself, and that was what scared Elrond. Should Thranduil's children fade from grief, so would Thranduil, and vice versa. And it seemed that both were fading and the other were so doomed.

"And the path to Mirkwood is not an easy path either," Glorfindel said. "I've traveled it many times and each time it has gotten harder."

"With spiders?" Elladan asked. As an elfling, Elladan had always loved the stories about spiders and spider hunts. A part of him was excited to see the realm in which the spiders called home and hoped he would see one. But another part of him hoped the spiders would stay far, far away.

"Yes," Glorfindel said, nodding his blond head. "The last time I rode to Mirkwood, I encountered three along my way."

"You fought off three spiders?" Elladan asked.

"Alone?" Elrohir added.

"Yes," was all Glorfindel gave, though he looked over at Elrond and winked. Elrond could only smile and shake his head, for he knew that the truth of the matter was that Glorfindel had come across three spiders, and he _had_ fought them, but he had not been alone. In fact, Glorfindel had been traveling with seven guards and he himself did not even manage to fire an arrow before the guards had killed the spiders.

"You never cease to amaze," Elrond stated blandly. Beside him, Celebrian chuckled. She reached an arm out and touched Elrond's arm. He put a hand atop hers and they rode like that for a while, listening to Elladan and Elrohir get into a squabble over who would be the first to be stung by a spider. Elrond's heart skipped a beat and silently hoped that neither of them would have to endure such a thing.

Glorfindel rode in silence behind them all, contemplating the possible outcome of the next couple of weeks. He had met Thranduil on several different occasions and the elven king was a proud being. To become so emotionally distraught that his daughter would have to write and ask for help, it was rather disturbing. But he wondered how much of it was true, for surely Idrial would be suffering as well? And Legolas, he had not yet met the young elfling, and found himself quite excited to do so. He had heard that the elfling resembled Narsine in every way possible. That in itself was something to check up on, for Narsine had been very beautiful and if Legolas resembled her, then he had a bright future ahead of him.

Quitely, Elrohir leaned towards his brother and whispered, "Do you think that Idrial is as beautiful as Ada describes her?"

Elladan snorted and leaned towards his brother, not risking his parents or Glorfindel to hear. "El, I think the last thing on Idrial's mind during our visit will be a romantic engagement with you."

Elrohir feigned hurt. "Brother, you hurt me so!" he mocked. "I would never dream of coming in to the palace and charming her with my mere good looks. It is something that just happens naturally to all maidens who lay eyes upon me."

"Yeah right," Elladan crooned. "Elrohir, king of delusions."

Elrohir broke out laughing and Elladan suddenly groaned. "Is it natural for you to make fun of yourself so?" Elrohir asked between gasps of laughter.

"Shut up you troll," Elladan scoffed, smiling after finally realizing the humor. "Just because I call you ugly does not mean I see myself that way."

"We are twins!" Elrohir squawked.

"Yes, but I have a smaller dimple on my right cheek...and the maidens find that very attractive."

Both twins suddenly erupted with laughter, leaving Elrond shaking his head and Celebrian chuckling along with her sons. Glorfindel only smiled. _Let us hope they can keep spread their laughter a bit to Mirkwood._


	3. Troubled

Chapter Three

"Luthin!" The prince grinned as he saw his brother abandon the wood carvings he had been working on with Saleas and come running towards him. Though, Luthin was upset to notice that his brother's face held only a half smile. There was no great joy behind it, but at least it was something.

Legolas ran to his brother and bound into his arms, quickly burying his face into his brother's chest. Luthin wrapped his arms around his brother and held him close, rubbing his face in Legolas' hair and taking in his scent. Oh how he had missed him.

The two stood still for a moment, content on just the friendly content. Finally, it was Luthin who pulled away and set his brother down to examine him. True to Idrial's word, Legolas looked thinner and paler. His face was taught with distress that had plastered itself in place. Luthin reached out to brush some hair away from Legolas' face.

"It's good to see you again, sprig," Luthin said, smiling and hoping it would rub off on his brother. But he got no such reward as Legolas nodded and took hold of Luthin's hand.

"Idrial said you are not a warrior yet but that you would be in a few years," Legolas promptly told him. Luthin cocked an eyebrow and looked at his sister, who stood emotionless next to them. Perhaps the conversation had been tender and was still fresh in both their minds. Luthin turned back to his brother. "And she said that you would kill orcs."

Luthin kneeled down so that he was eye level with his brother. "That I will, but you needn't worry about such things. The guards won't let me do that until they are sure that I can handle them." Luthin ran his hand over Legolas' fair hair, cupping his cheek. "You needn't worry," he repeated, looking the elfling in the eye.

The moment was quickly turned from such subjects when Saleas came up behind his charge and smiled at Luthin. "Mae govannen," he said to the middle prince. Luthin bowed his head slightly and returned the greeting. "I suspect your trip went well?" the older elf asked.

"Yes," Luthin agreed. "Meneldur said that the novices this year have progressed more than any novice he's worked with." Luthin beamed, for the truth of the matter was that he himself had seen many of his comrades grow and learn over the course of their training. Mirkwood had some excellent warriors rising in the ranks.

"That is well," Saleas said. "Meneldur needed to be reassured of his novice's skills." The older elf smiled and placed a hand on Legolas' back. "We were just carving some figurines…"

"I made an eagle," Legolas blurted, holding up his figurine for Luthin to see.

"That's very good, Legolas," Luthin admired, touching the wood and trying to find a resemblance to an eagle among the knife shavings. He looked up at Saleas and was happy to find the elder elf smiling.

Idrial came forward and took the piece of wood from her brothers. "Legolas, you should show Ada your carving."

The young elfling's face fell, which disheartened Luthin to no end. Legolas shook his blonde head and took the carving back, holding it to his chest. "He is too busy," he said in a voice which was apparent to Luthin he had used more often than not.

"Nonsense," Saleas admonished, turning up his nose and the proposal. "Your adar's meeting should be done soon. You can show him then."

Legolas looked at the piece of wood in his hands and then shook his head. "It's not good enough."

Luthin's heart constricted and he reached out to his brother, pulling his chin up so the elfling was looking into his eyes. "It is good enough for Adar," he whispered, seeing the hurt look in his brother's eyes. "He will like it." There was an awkward pause between them and Luthin sighed before standing up again. "Finish your carving, Legolas and I will see you at dinner."

The young elfling looked up at his brother and nodded, before turning and heading back to their work station. Luthin looked towards Saleas. "It is good to have you home, my lord," Saleas said, before bowing and following his young charge.

Idrial took her brother's arm and led him away. Luthin's eyes lingered on Legolas for a bit before he tore himself away and started towards the stables. "I did not realize it would be this bad," Luthin admitted, his head hanging.

Idrial rubbed his arm. "I have written Lord Elrond," she whispered, as though the words were treasonous.

"Oh?" Luthin asked, looking again at his sister. He wondered what she had been up to while he was away.

"Yes," she nodded. "I have asked him to come, and to bring his sons."

"You think they will help things return to the way they were?" Luthin asked, wondering at his sister's actions. Idrial merely nodded, but said no more as Kelderas came riding up to them. His face looked flushed, as though he had been pushing himself and the horse. But at the sight of his siblings, he quickly slowed his horse and dismounted.

"Luthin," Kelderas said, short of breath. "So the novices have returned home then?"

Luthin nodded, trying to not feel hurt that his brother did not seem overjoyed to see him home. Instead, he was more interested in the warriors and the novices than his own brother. Luthin quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. He would not let Kelderas' grief make him turn against his brother.

"Yes," Luthin said. "The trip went well. I think everyone was glad to be home again, if not a little anxious to find out who is moving on to the next part of their training."

Kelderas nodded and looked his brother up and down, sizing him up. Luthin felt awkward being scrutinized by his brother, but said nothing. "Have you seen Adar yet?" Kelderas asked.

"Not yet," Luthin answered. "I was waiting until his meeting is finished."

"Then you have not to wait long," Kelderas said, bitterness seeping into his voice. "They were men from Lake Town and I feel as though Adar did not want to deal with them today."

"So he would turn them away?" Luthin asked, surprised at Kelderas' bitter tone.

"He would turn us all away," Kelderas spat before sighing and looking back at his brother. "Welcome home."

Though the words were meant sincerely, they sounded to Luthin as though being home was not such a good thing.

* * *

Elrond looked towards the sky, marveling at the stars that were shining down upon the world that night. He closed his eyes for a moment and asked Elendil to share some of its light with the royalty of Mirkwood. When he opened his eyes again, he found Celebrian looking down at him from where she stood.

"Troubled?" her soft voice came to him and he couldn't help but smile.

"You were suppose to be resting," he countered, sitting up as Celebrian sat next to him. He looked over at his sons, both of whom were asleep, their eyes glazed over telling of elvish dreams that played in their heads. Glorfindel was no where to be seen, but Elrond knew that the elf lord had taken watch in a tree nearby. He would never leave the family alone while they slept.

"As were you, dear husband," Celebrian said, leaning into Elrond and placing her head on his shoulder. Their hands entwined and Elrond rested his heads atop his wife's head. "You worry for them all." Celebrian observed.

Elrond sighed again. "Mirkwood needs a strong leader, lest it fall to shadow. Thranduil is suffering as are his children. He abandons his duties to his people and forgets that he is not alone in his grief."

"He has lost something great to him," Celebrian whispered. "Something that cannot be replaced."

"But he still has much in this world," Elrond said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Long has Thranduil been my friend and long has he been strong and firm. I know not how to think now that he is weak and breaking."

"Think only that he needs someone to stand by him in this time of despair," Celebrian whispered back to her husband. "He is strong, but he may need guidance to get him through these troubled times. But trust me, he will get through this. Do you not see it as such?"

"Thranduil's future is hidden from me," Elrond admitted. "I can see him regaining control of his realm and I can see him fading from this world. I know not which one it will be."

The two sat quietly, each wondering what it would be like to deal with the death of a loved one at the cruel hands of orcs. The notion struck Elrond as difficult and he thought of the youngest of Thranduil's offspring. _Legolas was there to witness it all,_ Elrond thought. _I cannot imagine the pain he must feel. He will need our help the most I'm afraid._

"Try to get some rest," Celebrian said, breaking Elrond form his thoughts. She kissed his forehead and then laid down, one arm drapped over Elrond's lap. The elf lord still sat up, watching the forest around him. His thoughts were of a dark time which he knew was coming. He wondered how Middle Earth would cope if it lost one of the strongest elven realms.

Elrond's attention was lost when he saw Glorfindel emerge from the trees. He walked over to Elrond and squat down in front of him. "It should only take us a few more days to reach Lasgalen," Glorfindel said. "We should run into a patrol early tomorrow when we reach Mirkwood. They will ensure we don't run into trouble along the path."

"If Thranduil has not withdrawn his patrols from Mirkwood's borders," Elrond whispered.

"And you feel he has?" Glorfindel asked, looking a bit surprised.

"I would hope not," Elrond shrugged. "But I know not what goes on in the mind of the king."

The two elf lords sat quietly before Glorfindel rose again and smiled at Elrond. "Let us hope he has not. I would not want to run into those spiders again, this time I may have to dirty myself with their stink."

Elrond chuckled a bit, though the thought troubled him as he laid down and slowly let the elvish dreams take hold of his thoughts.

* * *

The orc's teeth ripped into the flesh of above her hip. She didn't scream out, but bit down on her lip until blood blossomed down her chin. He watched in horror, unable to move, unable to breathe, as the orcs had touched her in ways he couldn't understand.

_Her breathing was shallow and her eyes started to glaze. _

"_No! Don't leave me!" He wanted to scream, but his voice caught in his throat. He had promised to not yell and he had never broken a promise. Noble elves don't break promises. _

_He tried to command her with his mind to make her stay, to not leave him. But as her eyes glazed over more, the scream that she had managed to hide for so long finally slipped out and it pierced his ears like daggers. _

_The orc on top of her cursed in his foul language. He opened his mouth, showing his bloodied teeth and prepared to bring them down to her throat. He would sink them into her and rip them out again. It would end her, and he knew it. He wanted to scream, but the tears choked him. _

"_Please!" he wanted to scream so badly. "Please! _No!"

Legolas woke up to find his brother hovering above him, one hand on his chest, gently holding him down, the other stroking his sweat soaked blond hair. When the beating of his heart slowed down, he realized his brother was whispered quietly to him, trying to get him to calm down.

"Luthin?" Legolas asked, surprised that his voice sounded so small and trembled. Luthin looked Legolas in the eyes and the youngest prince was surprised to see such despair in his older brother. Then he remembered the dream. "Nana!" Legolas cried, tears bursting forth from his eyes and his sobs coming in torrents.

Luthin gathered Legolas in his arms and held him tightly to his chest. His brother trembled against him and the sobs were muffled in his nightshirt.

"Hush now, penneth," Luthin whispered, kissing the top of Legolas' head over and over again. "You are safe, hush now."

"The orcs…"

"They are gone," Luthin answered before Legolas could go on. "They will not hurt you."

"But Nana…"

"Hush now." Luthin rocked his brother back and forth, closing his eyes and humming a lullaby his naneth had taught him.

Luthin had met with Thranduil for only a little while and though his adar was happier to see him than Kelderas had been, it was still not the homecoming he had expecting. No one had cared really about the trip, none in his family had even asked how he did or what had happened on it. Luthin was a bit disappointed, but understood, though he didn't want to. He wanted his family back and had to force himself not to be angry with them.

But now that he was here with Legolas, alone while the young elfling cried in his arms, he wondered how many times Legolas woke from a nightmare to find himself alone. The anger he tried to dispel would not be turned away for this. He could not tolerate his youngest brother having to face such nightmares alone and he fully expected to have a talk with his family in the morning. But for now, he was content with cuddling his brother until the elfling fell back asleep, troubled still with nightmares.

**

* * *

**

Review Responses:

Thank you to all who read this and to those who review! It means a lot to know that people are enjoying this story.

**Hearts Corruption:** Thank you! I'm trying to keep up with it. The holidays sort of get in the way hehe.

**EgyptMau: **Thanks! Yes, I do love the banter between the twins. Hopefully I'll be creative enough to keep it up.

**Daw the minstrel: **Coming from you, that's a real compliment. You're one of my favorite authors on the site. I love your stories. I plan to work on the family connections for a couple of chapters as well. But there will be a few surprises along the way. ;-)


	4. Mirkwood

Chapter Four

"What's your purpose in Mirkwood?" came a voice to Elrond's right. He turned his head and saw a green and brown clad warrior standing in a tree a few yards away, his bow pointed at the elf lord's head. Elrond smiled. Though the greeting wasn't exactly diplomatic, it was good to know they had finally reached the borders of Mirkwood and would soon reach Lasgalen. The journey wasn't that long, but it still wore on its travelers.

Glorfindel spoke up before Elrond had a chance to answer the young warrior. "Do you great all your guests with such manners?" He said coolly. The young warrior didn't lower his bow, but a small flicker of apprehension crossed his face. "You had better learn to recognize a friend when you see them. That is Lord Elrond of Rivendell you are currently aiming your arrow at."

The young warrior's eyes widened in horror before he quickly lowered his bow. "Forgive me," he squawked, his head shaking a little. "I've never laid eyes upon you before, I did not recognize you."

"No harm done," Lord Elrond said, smiling at the warrior to show there were no hard feelings. "Perhaps you could show us the way to Lasgalen? I fear we are ill equipped to travel the path alone."

The warrior nodded. "I will take you to Captain Kabain and he will organize a party to take you to the King," the young warrior announced, hopping down from the branch he stood on. Elrond and company dismounted as well. "It is good that you ran into a patrol," the warrior continued as they started on their way to find the captain. "The paths through Mirkwood have become treacherous. There have been more orc sightings than we know how to deal with."

"Is that so?" Elrond spoke up, frowning as he looked back at Glorfindel. "I did not know that Mirkwood had a problem with orcs. I only thought there were a few incidents scattered about."

The warrior moved as if to speak, but then closed his mouth, thinking better of it. Elrond noticed this, but said nothing. "I'll let Captain Kabain or the king himself inform you of Mirkwood's dealings." Elrond chuckled a bit to himself. The one thing that defined a Mirkwood warrior was their uncanny ability to hide information, even from their closest of allies.

It didn't take long to find the patrol's camp. Once they had reached the small clearing, Elrond noticed that, unlike the patrols in the past, most of the warriors that now fought were seasoned warriors. There were very few younger, fresh warriors in the ranks. Elrond frowned at this. But he didn't have the time to ponder the situation before Captain Kabain stepped into Elrond's path.

"Mae Govannen," Kabain said, holding his hand over his chest. Elrond mirrored the greeting and bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Elrond. I hope your journey was a pleasant one?"

"Indeed," Elrond nodded and held out his hand to his wife. "This is my wife, Celebrian and my sons, Elladan and Elrohir." They each bowed respectively. "And this is Lord Glorfindel."

Elrond noticed that a few of the warriors around the encampment stopped what they were doing to look up at the mentioned name. He smiled as he saw Captain Kabain's eyes wander over Glorfindel, judging him in a fascinated manner. But soon, the elf captain collected himself and turned back to Elrond. "I will arrange for a few warriors to accompany you to see the King. You should rest for the remainder of the day and tomorrow you will start off early. If all goes well, you will make it to Lasgalen late tomorrow night. You will be riding swift, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Elrond sighed in his relief. He didn't like the delay of a day, but normally the ride from the encampment to Lasgalen took a day and a half. If they could make it there by the following night, Elrond would be pleased. He had been rather antsy to reach Lasgalen and Thranduil. Lately, his thoughts had been plagued with the royal families misgivings. He knew his presence was needed.

After settling down and joining Captain Kabain and a few other warriors for an evening meal, Elladan and Elrohir wandered off to talk with a few of the other warriors, marveling in the strictness of Mirkwood's army.

They found a group of younger warriors sitting around a fire, talking gently to themselves. The brothers asked permission to sit down with them before they too sat down and watched the stew that was brewing over the fire. There was an awkward quietness between the four young warriors and the twins before one of the young ones broke it with a question. "Is he truly the real Glorfindel?"

Elladan grinned and looked behind him at the blonde elf who had taken to a tree near Kabain and was talking quietly about orcs or some darkness. "It truly is, though you'd never think that once you knew him."

"Why not?" Another young warrior asked. "I knew there was something special about him when he walked into the encampment. He radiates nobility."

Elrohir had to stifle his laughter at the comment. If Elrohir had to choose words to describe Glorfindel, noble would not be one of them. Though the elf lord could switch his personality at will, the Glorfindel that Elrohir and his brother knew and loved was indeed anything but noble. Glorfindel was odd, estranged, comical, and witty. But noble? Elrohir had never looked at Glorfindel as being a noble elf, but he supposed that other elves who had never known the elf lord would see him as noble.

"Does he tell tales of his fight with the balrog?" Another warrior asked.

"Not many," Elladan answered. "He does not remember the fight. He only has a few visions here and there about it." This brought everyone quiet, leaving the young warriors to think about it. Elladan looked around them and finally he could not contain his question anymore. "Tell me," he began. "Why is it that there are so few freshly trained warriors out here? Does Thranduil keep them back near to the palace? Or are no young warriors being trained?"

The four warriors they were seated with looked at each other, deciding how to answer. Finally, one of them spoke up. "Many of the younger warriors are spread throughout the patrols. But the orcs grow in number every day. We do not always win our fights and when we are forced to retreat, we are forced to leave the bodies of those fallen behind, along with our wounded."

"Orcs will corner the younger, less experienced warriors," continued another. "It seems lately that their attention is solely on the unexperienced."

"When we come back to see if any are still alive, there are bodies missing," yet another went on to explain. "It's hard to explain, but it was as if the orcs were capturing the young ones."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other. This was distressing news. No wonder Mirkwood was falling so quickly into shadow. It was losing it's children. Though warriors were not considered children anymore, they were still young. To lose an elf in battle was hard enough, but to lose someone who had barely begun to live, that was even harder.

"And this news does not bother the King?" Elrohir asked.

The four were quiet for a moment, hesitant to answer. "The king has more important things to deal with at the moment."

* * *

Thranduil rubbed his temples in utter frustration. He looked angrily at his middle son, trying to control his temper. Why were his children turning against him like this? Had he been that unfit of a father? Kelderas had reason behind his insanity, he had been grieving and had wanted to take action. But looking upon Luthin, who held his ground firmly, Thranduil barely knew what his son was trying to say. Luthin had stormed into the dinning room where Kelderas and Thranduil had been sitting quietly, trying to enjoy their morning meals, and had started to rant about how Thranduil was ignoring the needs of his children.

He was not ignoring anyone's needs. The idea was preposterous. If his children needed something, all they had to do was ask. He would give it to them, without question, as long as it was his to give.

"What do you mean, Luthin?" Thranduil asked, eyeing his son with displeasing glares.

"Do you not even care if your children cry out at night in fear?" Luthin yelled. Thranduil frowned. He hadn't heard anyone crying out. "Legolas needed you," Luthin looked at Kelderas. "He needed all of you! How many times has he woken up while I've been gone to find no one there for him when he was scared?"

"Luthin, I've gone into Legolas' room many times while you've been gone…" Thranduil stated. He frowned. "And so has Idrial."

"Many times, but not all times." Luthin took a deep breath to keep himself sane. "Adar, Legolas needs you. He's just a child…"

"I know that!" Thranduil exploded. "I know he is only a child and I know he scares during the night from visions I couldn't begin to imagine." Thranduil ignored the shocked and somewhat fearful look that had come onto both of his sons' faces at their father's outburst. "I try to be there for him when he needs me, but how am I to know when he needs me if he does not ask for me?"

"Adar, he will not ask for you, he doesn't know that he should when he is scared. He's a child…"

Thranduil slammed his fists down onto the table. "Don't question my ability as a father!" He screamed. Luthin took a step back and Thranduil felt a twinge of guilt race through his heart. _Ai, when did I lose myself like this? Narsine, why did you leave me. You could handle this, not me. This is something you would always deal with._ "Legolas will never get over his fears if he always has someone holding his hand to help him get through it. One day, there will be no one there to hold his hand and he needs to know that."

Luthin and Kelderas remained quiet, both their eyes inching away from their father's and towards the dinning hall door, which had opened during Thranduil's outburst. The king turned swiftly, looking fearfully at Idrial, whose face was fallen and eyes burning with tears. Then his eyes fell upon Legolas, who clung to her skirts, staring at his father but not really seeing him.

"Legolas…" Thranduil could only whisper. The young prince bit his lower lip.

"Not hungry," Legolas whispered before he turned and fled. Idrial gave one sour and hurt look towards her father before running after her brother.

Thranduil sunk into his chair, a hand to his head. _Ai Elbereth, what have I done?_

"Legolas will never be alone, as long as I live," Luthin growled between clenched teeth and then hurried after Idrial and his brother. Thranduil didn't watch him go. He looked up at Kelderas and found his oldest son close to tears. They sat quietly for a moment, neither of them eating, before Kelderas pushed back in his chair and stood. He didn't announce his departure and Thranduil would have been angry, but to the King, he knew that his children were already gone. Thranduil merely closed his eyes and gave a prayer to the Valar to bring his children back, to bring his family back. Things were falling apart.

* * *

"Legolas…" Idrial cooed to her brother, who had ran ahead of her and had dashed beneath the covers of her bed before she could catch up to him. "Legolas, please…"

Luthin entered the room, closing the door behind him. He took in the scene and sighed. Idrial turned to him and he was heartbroken to see her in tears, some of which had already slipped down her cheeks. He put a hand on her shoulder and kneeled down next to her, looking at the shaking bundle beneath the blankets.

"Legolas?" Luthin tried, but got not response. "Legolas, Adar…he…he didn't mean what he said," he paused for a moment, wondering if his brother even knew what had been said. "He's just…sad."

"About Nana?" the muffled voice came and Idrial sat up, knowing they were reaching their younger brother.

"Yes," she whispered, reaching out and rubbing where she thought Legolas's upper back was. "He misses her. We all do. He's not angry with you, and he doesn't love you any less."

"I don't wanna be alone!" Legolas shouted, sitting up suddenly. His face appeared, the blanket surrounding him with only a few strands of hair falling out. His face was red and tear stained and still more fell even as a sob broke out of him. "No alone!"

A sob broke away from Idrial and she reached forward, wrapping her arms around Legolas' shaking body. She stroked his head and kissed his face. "No, never." She said, strongly so Legolas would hear the truth behind her words. "Not so long as I live."

"Or I," Luthin added.

"Or Kelderas?" Legolas asked. Idrial and Luthin both cringed.

"Or Kelderas," Idrial said, somewhat hesitantly.

"Then why does he hate me?" Legolas asked, another sob breaking out from him. Idrial hugged him again, struggling with what to say.

"He doesn't hate you!" Luthin exasperated. "He's just…just stubborn and hurting. He takes after Adar and they are both saddened and infuriating and they don't know how to deal with the grief so they do stupid things…"

"Kelderas not stupid!" Legolas yelled and suddenly he lashed out at Luthin, catching the elf off guard as a tiny fist hit him squarely in the jaw. He fell backwards a bit, landing on his backside. Idrial pulled away from her youngest brother and looked at him with shock and horror. Legolas had never been violent before, never with any of them. Luthin rubbed his jaw a bit, sitting up. It didn't hurt, but it would probably leave a mark.

"Legolas…I didn't mean…" Luthin began, but was cut off when Legolas looked at Idrial and broke out into sobs. Idrial rubbed his back and guided his head to her shoulder. They sat there quietly until Legolas fell asleep. Idrial sat whispering quietly to him even after his breathing had slowed. Luthin stared at a spot on the wall, lost in thought. He hadn't meant to call Kelderas stupid. He didn't think his brother was stupid at all. He loved his family, he loved them so much. He didn't know why he had exploded at them earlier, or got so frustrated with them while thinking about them.

Quietly, Luthin stood up and put a hand on Idrial's shoulder. She nodded, gently guiding Legolas back onto his bed, where he curled up with a blanket. She stayed a moment longer before following her brother out the door.

* * *

Thanks to all who read and review! I like to hear people's viewpoints so I know what is expected of me.

**Daw the minstrel:** Yes, it is amazing how Luthin has seemed to fully healed from the tragedy. But has he really? ;-) His mother died and then right away he was sent on a very vigorous training. Perhaps there is still more to him than I've showed yet. And yes, poor Legolas. Elrond is definitely needed.


	5. Announcing Elrond

Chapter Five

"Legolas, have you finished with your words?" Saleas's voice broke into the elfling's thoughts and he looked up to find his mentor watching him intently. The young elf realized that he must have been day dreaming again and looked down at the sheet in front of him. To his dismay, he found that he had only completed the first three words. Legolas bit his lower lip and looked up, his brows furrowed in worry.

Saleas sighed but instead of yelling, as Legolas expected him to do, he took the sheet away and placed it neatly on the desk in front of him. "Our words can wait for another day." Saleas informed him. Legolas frowned at his mentor. He had never left an assignment unfinished and Legolas wondered if he was in some sort of trouble. Whenever the older elf crossed his arms and knit his eyebrows like that, it usually meant he had done something wrong.

"Perhaps we should work on our history?" Saleas hoped to peek his charge's interest. But Legolas merely sighed at the prospect of continuing with his history lessons. Saleas put a hand to his head, frustration ebbing its way into his being. He smiled lightly at the young elf who was watching his every move intently. "What would you like to do instead, Legolas?"

The elfling looked long and hard at his mentor before a smile glint of curiosity filled his eyes. Saleas tried to contain his joy at the small spark of the elfling he once knew.

"Anything?" Legolas asked.

"Anything," Saleas said, then added, "Within reason."

"What does that mean?" Legolas responded.

"Well," Saleas twitched his mouth, trying to think of the best way to explain these things to the youngling. "It means that it has to be something we would be able to do in the first place. So flying is out of the question."

Legolas stared back at his mentor before a half smile came to his lips. Saleas urged the smile to turn into laughter, or at least giggles, but it did nothing more. Saleas could see that the elfling was thinking extremely hard of an activity they could do instead of lessons for the day. It wasn't often that the prince could get out of his lessons, let alone at the suggestion of his mentor. He could only hope that the prince would pick something that was appropriate, but something that could possibly brighten the elfling's spirit a bit.

However, to his disappointment, the spark of curiosity soon left the elfling's eyes and were replaced with a dark tone that Saleas had seen all too often in him.

"I would just like to finish my words," Legolas whispered.

"There is nothing else you would rather be doing?" Saleas asked, trying to fish for whatever it was that Legolas had in mind. But when the young elfling shook his head again, he gave up and put the paper back in front of Legolas, who quickly went to work with more concentration. He watched the youngling lean over the paper. Legolas' blonde locks were pulled back into one braid at the back of his head. To look upon him now, while he was at the peak of his concentration, so intent on finishing what he set out to do, Saleas couldn't help but think of Narsine. The white lady, that was how most had referred to her. One of the most beautiful creatures Saleas had ever laid eyes upon. The closest thing to the lady Luthien that Saleas could imagine.

Legolas looked up and their eyes met for a moment before Saleas had to look away. Those blue eyes, how they hurt to gaze upon. The things they had seen, had been witness to. Saleas closed his eyes and gathered himself. "Have you finished?" He asked cheerfully, looking back towards his charge.

The young elfling was watching his mentor quietly. It had not missed him, the way Saleas had to look away from him before he could speak. He never missed those signs. Kelderas had been the first he'd seen it from, the first who could not look upon him. But more and more these days, people would not meet his eyes, they would look away from him, as though his very presence hurt them. The young elfling didn't understand. He didn't know why people hated him so. Had he done something wrong? Of course he had, he'd watched her die. That was the reason. That was why they hated him, because he hadn't done anything. He'd sat in that tree like a baby.

"Legolas?" The elfling realized he had lost himself again and nodded.

"Yes, I finished them," he said, handing the paper to his mentor. Saleas looked them over and smiled.

"You got all of them right," he congratulated the young elf.

"May I go now?" Legolas asked quietly.

Saleas felt a pang in his core and nodded, dismissing the lessons for the day. Legolas got up and left without another word.

* * *

Luthin rubbed his jaw for the umpteenth time that day, marveling at the bruise that had formed where Legolas had hit him. He hadn't known his youngest brother to be that strong. The blow had caught him off guard, for Legolas had never struck out at anyone before. _Things have changed._ Luthin reminded himself.

"Did you get things under control?" Came a voice from the doorway to Luthin's room. He turned and saw Kelderas standing there, his arms folded firmly across his chest. Luthin took in his brother's sight for a moment, admiring the lean, cut build he possessed. Though the way Kelderas' jaw was set, along with the way he held his head and commanded his voice, Luthin could already see the future king his brother would one day become.

"Yes," Luthin said. "He was upset for a while, but Idrial managed to calm him and then we sent him to lessons." Luthin left out the details about the lashing out. Though, by the way Kelderas quirked an eyebrow and glared at Luthin's chin, he knew that his brother had guessed what happened.

"As long as it's settled," Kelderas stated before walking into the room and standing next to Luthin. The two of them looked into the mirror. Luthin looked at himself compared to his brother and tried to make his chest look bigger, or bulk up his arms. "I'll be leaving with a patrol in a few days to join those traveling south," Kelderas stated in a matter-of-factly voice. Luthin looked into his brother's face, but found that there was no emotion there, only a blank stare. His brother was lost in his own thoughts. "There is a party from Lake Town who will be visiting at the end of this week. I trust you will be able to handle them in my leave?"

Luthin frowned. He had hoped his brother would have more things to talk to him about than just political matters. Luthin had wanted to tell him all about the training trip he had just returned from, but he wouldn't rant on if his brother didn't ask.

"I though Ada's advisors were going to take care of the matters with Lake Town," Luthin replied, glad to have any conversation at all with his brother.

"That is there job, but they will follow Adar's orders to a fault," Kelderas commented dryly, bitterness seeping into his voice.

"But, they're advisors," Luthin chided. "They're suppose to help Ada make the decisions. I think they can handle this delegation just fine…"

"They're afraid that their king will get angry should they go against something he's said," Kelderas spat back. "They are afraid to take matters into their own hands and Lake Town will be turned away. Without them, our trade is nothing. We cannot afford to lose them." Kelderas paused and turned to Luthin. "Do whatever it takes to ensure that we don't."

With that, his brother walked towards the door. Luthin watched him go, but couldn't stop the small whisper that escaped him. "Kelderas…"

His brother turned, waiting for a question. When he didn't get one, he frowned and pushed, "Yes?"

"Nothing," Luthin shook his head. "I will see you at dinner."

Kelderas nodded and left. Luthin sighed and sat down on the bed behind him. He ran a hand over his face. "Things are all so wrong," he whispered to himself, feeling a slight pang in his gut. He shook himself out of it and stood again, intent on searching out Idrial and Legolas, to see what the two were up to.

* * *

"We got an early leave," the elf who rode in front of Elrond stated, before turning around and smiling at the elf lord. "We are nearly there."

Elrond smiled kindly back. Beside him, Glorfindel snorted. Elrond turned his head quickly to look at the blonde warrior, wondering what could cause such a stir out of his friend. To his surprise, he saw that Glorfindel wore a sore look on his face. "What ever has put you in a foul mood, mellon-nin?" Elrond asked pleasantly, inwardly chuckling as the sour look turned into a glare aimed towards him.

"There was nothing," Glorfindel said. "Nothing. This is the trail to Mirkwood and we didn't even see one spider web, or wolf track…nothing."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "It seems to me that no sign of danger would be a good thing on this trip," Elrond said.

Glorfindel snorted again. "I bet them each a knife we would see something."

After a small pause, Elrond broke into laughter. Glorfindel glared again at his friend. "You have not learned from your mistakes in the past." He commented, making Glorfindel's lips twitch with a smile. But soon the sour look was back on his face. "I've lost more knives to those two warg faced…web heads."

"Glorfindel!" Elladan called from behind them, where the twins had been sitting, grinning identically. "We need to work on your name calling!" Beside him, Elrohir broke into laughter.

"Indeed," Celebrian smiled at the blonde warrior before patting him on the back and riding back to her sons to have a chuckle herself. The elf lord rolled his eyes and shook his head, while Elrond chuckled along with is family. In all honesty, he was glad they had reached Mirkwood. A dark foreboding had crawled it's way into Elrond's foresight and he now wished that he had received Idrial's letter sooner. Arriving in the morning would have been better, for it may have found Thrandruil in a better mood than what he was sure to be in now that the day had progressed.

"Ride ahead and announce the arrival of Lord Elrond and company," one of the soldiers said to another.

When they turned a bend, Elrond saw that they had reached the gates that surrounded inner Mirkwood. The gates opened immediately and one of the soldier rode off to announce Elrond. Celebrian came up to ride next to her husband, and Glorfindel turned to spit some comment at the twins, but Elrond did not hear, for his eyes were set on the people he saw just inside. None of them were elves that he recognized, but all had stopped what they were doing to see who had come in. A few bowed respectively as they passed, but for the most part, none recognized Elrond. It had been a great many years since Elrond was in Mirkwood.

A few stable hands came to take their horses as they dismounted and headed towards the palace. The twins walked behind their father, taking in the wonder that was the Mirkwood palace. It was cave-like in appearance, but there was no doubt that it was an elvish residence. The walls were highly decorated and beautifully lit. The ceilings were higher than the twins expected, but it didn't help to take away the enclosed feeling, compared to Rivendell.

"It's…cozy," Elrohir whispered to his brother. Elladan smiled, but nodded his agreement.

They reached a pair of doors and the guard in front of them stopped. He opened the doors and stepped inside. Elladan and Elrohir both moved to peer around him, but Elrond waited, knowing that their arrival was unexpected to Thrandruil.

"My Lord," the guard began. "Lord Elrond of Rivendell and his company have just arrived." The guard announced. There was a long period of silence and for a moment, Elrond thought that his old friend would turn them away. But then, the guard nodded and stepped aside.

Elrond was the first to enter. His eyes fell upon Thrandruil, who sat at the head of the table, looking rather surprised to see him. Elrond also recognized Kelderas, the crown prince, Luthin, who sat next to him, and Idrial, who saw across from him and had turned around to look at their guests. Then his eyes fell upon a seat in between Idrial and Thrandruil's. A little face was turned towards him. A face that bore so much resemblance to the queen. But Elrond smiled, showing no flicker of sorrow as he gazed upon the young elfling. "Mae govannan," Elrond stated.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Hearts Corruption: **Yeah, Legolas is my favorite too. Glad you enjoy the story and sorry it took so long to update!

**Templa Otmena:** Thank you! Yeah, there's a lot of dynamics when it comes to the royal family. But, deep down, I think they all really love each other. It's just a question of whether or not they'll be able to get over what's happened to them.

**Tica: **Thank you very much! Again, sorry the update took so long. Stupid holidays and school got in the way lol. I had to change my major to Criminal Justice. Oh well.


	6. Rocky Starts

Chapter Six

It took only a moment for Thrandruil to gather himself enough after the shock of seeing his old friend. He quickly cleared his throat and stood, beckoning his children to do the same. Idrial stood, a bright smile dashing across her face and a knowing look passing between her and Elrond. Thrandruil missed the look, for his eyes were gazing over the party. Along with Elrond came Celebrian, the elf lord Glorfindel, and two elves who Thrandruil could only assume were Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, though he knew from first glance that he would never be able to tell the two apart.

"Mae govannen, Lord Elrond," Thrandruil replied back. "Welcome to Mirkwood, though I must say your appearance here is a surprise to us all."

Elrond smiled at the comment. "Forgive us the intrusion," Elrond stated, though his voice was friendly. "I suppose we were so quick in our haste to find a place to spend some quiet time that we forgot to send a messenger ahead." It was a poor excuse, and Elrond could read it on Thrandruil's face that the elven king didn't believe it, but Thrandruil said nothing.

Thrandruil stepped down from where he sat at the head of the table and walked over to his friend. They grasped each other's forearms and Elrond smiled. "We seem to have come at an inopportune time," Elrond noticed, seeing how none of the royal children had gone back to their meals. Kelderas had walked over to them, his hands behind his back in noble stature. Luthin was still standing, smiling knowingly at Elrond. Idrial was holding Legolas' hand in comfort. Elrond could only guess how long it had been since the youngest Thrandrullion had seen strangers.

Thrandruil turned to the side and held out his hand to Kelderas. "My Lord Elrond, this is my eldest son, Prince Kelderas." Kelderas bowed respectively and Thrandruil went on to introduce the rest of his children, pausing when it came to Legolas. "And this," Thrandruil said, holding out his arm, motioning for Legolas to come to his side. The young elf hesitated, but with a small push from Idrial, he came forward. "This is my youngest, Legolas." Thrandruil looked Elrond hard in the eyes, trying to keep himself together in front of the elven lord.

But Elrond ignored Thrandruil for the moment and bent down a bit to become more level with the elfling. "Mae govannen, Legolas."

At first the youngling said nothing. But Thrandruil gave a gentle shove to his back and he came forward and bowed as Kelderas had done. "Mae govannen, Lord Elrond." He whispered quietly, his eyes leaving the elf lord in front of him and exploring the faces that were behind him.

Elrond straightened and introduced his wife, Celebrian. He turned to his sons and paused when he saw Legolas' eyes go wide. Legolas grabbed onto his father's leggings and Thrandruil bent down, frowning at his son's sudden fear. Elladan and Elrohir looked towards each other a glint of amusement passing between them, for they knew what had caused Legolas' sudden shyness.

"What is it, Legolas?" Thrandruil asked quietly, worrying suddenly for his son.

"They are the same elf," Legolas whispered in a hushed voice to his father.

Thrandruil smiled suddenly and stood up again. "They are twins, Legolas," he whispered.

Elrond broke of Legolas before he could say anything more. "These are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir."

"Twins?" Legolas asked as both of the identical elves nodded towards him. But the youngling had no further time to contemplate the notion as Elrond turned to the blonde elf next to him.

"And this, is Lord Glorfindel," Elrond stated, purposely changing his voice to a mocking tone. Glorfindel quirked his lips at the voice, but said nothing as he bowed to Legolas as well. To Glorfindel, the resemblance the elfling held to his mother was striking. He worked hard to keep the shock out of his face, but in the end, he had managed to keep any sign of sorrow from his eyes. Elrond had warned him of such things.

Legolas' eyes grew wide, and so did, to Elrond's amusement, the eyes of Luthin and Idrial. Kelderas remained still, but he seemed to size Glorfindel up, wondering if it truly was the former balrog slayer standing in front of him. Glorfindel, however, ignored the older prince, for his eyes were on Legolas.

"Did you really slay a balrog?" Legolas asked suddenly.

"Legolas!" Thrandruil admonished, his eyes going wide, knowing how tender the subject was to the elf lord.

Glorfindel shook his head slightly before smiling. "That's what they tell me," he replied coolly. Though Elrond picked up on a hint of sadness in Glorfindel's voice, he knew that none of the Mirkwood elves could perceive it. Elrond knew that Glorfindel's past troubled the blonde warrior to no end. Though he could remember naught of the experience, he would sometimes catch visions of the terrible fight. Visions of fire, blood, and death. The nightmares were the worse and often Elrond found Glorfindel afraid to let himself pass into the haziness of elvish dreams, for his were always plagued.

Idrial came forward suddenly and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I will lead you to your rooms, if you would like." She said, smiling at Elrond.

"We would not want to disturb your meal," Elrond answered.

"Nonsense," Idrial waved her hand in the air. "We would have you join us after a small rest, if you would like."

Thrandruil turned to his daughter, marveling in her diplomacy at the moment. She reminded him so much of Narsine at the moment that Thrandruil had to turn away. Elrond caught the movement and smiled. "We would be glad to."

Idrial nodded. "Let me show you to your rooms," she said and turned to leave. Thrandruil clasped arms with Elrond once more before he turned to return to his seat. Legolas turned to do the same, but then paused and looked at his father.

"May I go with them, Ada?" He asked.

Thrandruil quirked an eyebrow but then nodded his consent and Legolas ran off after the group.

* * *

Idrial finished showing them to their rooms and now Glorfindel stood alone in his room, taking in the scenery. He had never really felt at home in Mirkwood. The space was too enclosed for him to ever take a deep liking to, but he didn't hate it either. Even he could not help but admit that the mastery of the wood elves' home was astonishing. The walls were carved beautifully, with statues and paintings lighting up the rooms nicely.

Glorfindel laid his bow and arrow on the bed and unstrapped his sword. He left a knife around his waist and one also in his boot, for he never truly let his guard down, not even under the protection of the entire Mirkwood army. Just as he was about to start unpacking his pack, he paused and listened to the small noise he had heard outside his door. He smiled to himself and continued what he was doing.

"You can come in if you'd like," he said, not looking towards the door. In a few seconds, the door creaked open and a small blonde head peeked inside. Glorfindel looked over at him. "Prince Legolas," he acknowledged without saying anything more.

Legolas stepped inside and struggled to find a standing position that seemed worthy of the elven lord. In his mind, Legolas was standing in the presence of the greatest elf that had ever lived. He had always loved hearing the stories of Glorfindel, the balrog slayer. They had been his favorite tales to hear before…the incident.

"My…" Legolas began but paused, wondering if he should wait for permission to speak.

Glorfindel raised his eyebrow at the young elf and saw what he was waiting for. "Yes?" He asked coolly, silently flinging annoyance at the Mirkwood royal customs. There was too much formality.

"My room…it's just next door," Legolas said, his feet nervously rubbing the ground. "I just…if you were…if you needed anything…you could…you could come and ask me and I'll make sure that you get whatever it is that you needed." Legolas ranted, afterwards biting his lip.

Glorfindel smirked. "Thank you Legolas, that is very kind of you," he said. He watched as the young elfling nodded and made as to leave, but paused when his eyes fell across the bow on the bed. "Do you like archery?" Glorfindel asked, putting down his pack and picking up his bow.

"Ada…"Legolas cleared his throat. "The king," he corrected himself. "He says I'm too little for a bow and arrow. But I do like watching the warriors train with them."

"Then perhaps one day during our visit, you would like to watch me?" Glorfindel said, walking over to the elfling and standing in front of him. He saw Legolas admiring him as he moved closer. He couldn't help but smile. That was the normal reaction he got from elflings when they first met him. He was used to it.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother…"

"A bother?" Glorfindel asked, his eyes lighting up in mock surprise. "Why Legolas, if you were worried about that, don't you think I would have sent you away so I could pack?"

Legolas' eyes went wide, horror filling them. "I'm so sorry!" He cried out and turned to leave. Glorfindel rested a hand on his shoulder and the young elfling went tense. Glorfindel scolded himself for sounding so frightening. He wasn't used to handling young elflings like Legolas.

"What I meant," Glorfindel said, turning the elfling gently around. "Is that you shouldn't worry about being a bother. Trust me, you will know when I am bothered. The twins have both been there…many times." Glorfindel chuckled, but it still didn't raise a smile from the elfling.

"I should still let you pack…" Legolas began.

Glorfindel shook his head and stood, turning to look at his pack. "I am done," he announced. "Let us find the others so you can return to your meal, shall we?"

Legolas looked up at Glorfindel, his eyes still wide in admiration. "What was it like to slay a balrog?" he asked suddenly. Glorfindel had to hide the small cringe that came with the question and he paused, looking down at the elfling that stood in front of him. There was an air of innocence around him and the question wasn't intended to be harsh, but none of them ever were.

"Honestly, I don't remember," Glorfindel said quietly. "I have no memory of it."

"None?" Legolas asked sincerely.

"None," Glorfindel responded, a bit harsher than he had meant. He sighed suddenly and smiled. "Why don't we return to the dining hall." It was more of a command than a suggestion and Legolas nodded, though his eyes had glazed a bit with unshed tears. Glorfindel closed his eyes and cursed himself for his lack of patience. He had known that the elfling would be curious. He had tried to prepare himself for the questions, but he could never truly prepare himself to recall what had happened. In all honesty, the visions he suffered from were utterly terrifying. To know that he had once lived through those visions made his stomach churn.

"You have a very nice home, Prince Legolas," Glorfindel said, trying to get the elfling to look at him again, but Legolas did not look up at him and Glorfindel felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He had scared the elfling, snapped at him. That was the last thing he had ever wanted to do and Glorfindel knew now that getting through to this elfling would be twice as hard.

"Yeah," the elfling whispered, walking in front of the elf lord.

The twins suddenly emerged from a room on their right. They were bickering with each other, though both had smiles on their faces. When they saw Glorfindel and Legolas, they grinned and Elladan looked down at Legolas. "Is your room somewhere around here?" he asked.

Legolas looked up and nodded. "Just down there," he pointed to his room.

"Next to Glorfindel's?" Elrohir asked, but didn't wait for a response. "That's perfect." He said, rubbing his hands together. Legolas frowned but said nothing.

Glorfindel sighed. "And why is that perfect?" He asked, knowing already that the twins were planning something.

"No reason," Elrohir said, looking down to Legolas and grinning. "Tell me Legolas, do you have a garden here?"

"Yes," Legolas answered, now curious. "I can show you it after we eat."

"That's wonderful news," Elladan added. "Thank you Legolas." The twins both laughed and then walked off towards the dinning hall again. Legolas followed closely, with Glorfindel trailing behind, wondering how he was going to make things right with the elfling.


	7. Mischief

Chapter Seven

Dinner was unusually mellow to Elrond. Even his sons, who both had at first seemed so overjoyed to actually be in Mirkwood and in the presence of the elves that had heard so much about, were both starting to feel the shadow that had come over the land and the royal family. Their bickering had long since stopped and both were now sitting quietly, with looks of boredom on their faces. Kelderas sat by them, obviously not enjoying himself. Idrial and Legolas had traded seats so that the young elfling could sit next to the twins.

"Luthin," Celebrian broke the melancholy atmosphere. "I hear you just returned from a camp?" She asked politely.

Luthin smiled at her. "Yes," he agreed quickly. "All the young novices go to this camp to be trained and judged whether or not they'll be able to move on to the advanced training." Luthin beamed. Finally someone was inquiring about how his trip went. He hoped she would ask more, for he desperately wanted Kelderas to hear how the trip had gone. Even though Kelderas sometimes made him angry, he still wanted to let his brother know he was around and doing well.

"How long were you gone?" Celebrian asked.

"Almost two months," Luthin answered, gaining questioning glances from the twins. "We had to get to know our mentors well enough for them to judge us," Luthin explained. "The trip went well. Though we encountered spiders on one of our nights in the woods…"

"You didn't tell me that," Thrandruil said, unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

Luthin looked to his father. He was surprised that his father had called him out in front of their guests. He licked his lips before continuing. "I guess I haven't had time to speak with you, my Lord."

The formal title was not missed on Elrond and he noticed, not for the first time that night, the tension between Luthin and Thrandruil. Thrandruil was about to say more when Legolas broke him off. "Did anyone die?" He asked. The question brought the entire table to silence. Luthin stared at his younger brother, unable to hide the unpleasant feeling the question brought.

"No," he replied swiftly. "We were with extremely well-trained warriors, Legolas," Luthin said pointedly. "The warriors kept everyone safe."

Legolas nodded and looked down at his plate. There was a moment of quiet before Legolas looked up again, this time at his father. "Ada, can I take Elladan and Elrohir to the garden?" He asked.

Thrandruil regarded the twins silently, noticing the look of mischief that flashed across their faces and the small grins that followed. Then he looked upon Legolas, whose eyes were pleading with him to let them go. He looked at Legolas' plate and sighed when he saw that the food had hardly been touched. "You should eat some more, Legolas." He suggested quietly.

"I'm not hungry Ada," Legolas assured his father.

Thrandruil knew it was a battle he could not win and so he nodded and swatted his hand to show that they could leave. Legolas got out of his chair and waited for the twins to follow. Soon, the three of them were gone.

Not long after, Luthin and Idrial took their leave. Glorfindel looked across the table to Kelderas, who looked as though he wanted to leave as well, but duty kept him at the table with his father. Glorfindel smiled. "Prince Kelderas," he addressed the eldest prince. "I wonder if you would mind showing me your training fields. It has been a long time since I've been to Mirkwood and there is no doubt in my mind they have changed."

Kelderas' eyes brightened at the prospect and nodded, but then turned to Thrandruil. The king smiled back and Kelderas got to his feet. "Of course, my lord Glorfindel," he said. "Follow me."

Celebrian rose as well. "I would like to join them."

As soon as they were gone, Elrond turned to his friend and watched as Thrandruil ate in silence. The king was staring at a spot on the table, almost as if he forgot Elrond was even in the room. "Mellon-nin," Elrond called to him. Thrandruil turned his eyes towards Elrond. "You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you. You as well." Thrandruil suddenly frowned. "But tell me, didn't you have a daughter?"

"Yes, she is spending her time in Lothlorien, with her grandmother," Elrond informed him. "She would have liked to visit."

Thrandruil snorted and put the fruit he had in his hand down rather harshly. "She would?" He asked crudely. "One so young as your daughter who has spent her time growing up in Lothlorien, would like to spend time here, in Mirkwood?" There was a gaffaw and he sat back in his chair. "Mirkwood is overrun with darkness, mellon-nin. No one wishes to visit here anymore."

"And am I no one?" Elrond asked coolly. Thrandruil frowned. "Mirkwood is not as dark as you think it is."

"You have traveled through our woods, Elrond. Did you not see how thick the darkness has become?" Thrandruil slammed his fists on the table. "We are drowning in this evil and I have not the heart to do anything about it." Thrandruil froze, realized he had said something he wished he hadn't.

Elrond smiled and stood up. "Things will not always be so," he whispered.

"I have known you many years, mellon-nin. Your foresight has not failed me yet. What does it say now of Mirkwood?"

Elrond thought about lying to him. He thought about telling him that he saw Mirkwood returning to the Greenwood it once was. But he knew that his long time friend would see right through it. So he held back nothing. "I see Mirkwood falling deeper into shadow," he whispered. Thrandruil's face fell, but he didn't look away. "I see a great evil and a great darkness. But then my sight breaks apart and I see all that could be."

"What do you see?"

"I see your family falling to ruins," Elrond said. Thrandruil's face paled visibly and he had look away, his eyes blinking rapidly to keep back the threatening tears. "But I also see hope. Things must change first, but I see your family as a light among the darkness; a weapon against the enemy."

A sob escaped Thrandruil's throat. Elrond's façade of leisure broke and he sat down next to his friend. Thrandruil turned to look at him. "If only it would be so," he whispered. "Tell me, Elrond, tell me what I must do to make it so."

"You must face them," Elrond said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "There is distance between you and your children. A distance that must be lapsed. They need to know they are still very much loved and wanted. They need their king back, their Adar."

Thrandruil gave a drilling laugh and shook his head. "He has passed," he whispered. "He followed her into the abyss." With that, Thrandruil rose from his seat and walked away from the dinning room, leaving Elrond to sit back in his chair, watching his friend's back retreat.

"Then we shall have to call him back," he whispered.

* * *

"What are you looking for?" Legolas asked from his place perched upon the base of a statue. They had been in the garden for an hour now, but still the twins hadn't found what they were looking for. Legolas had watched them in curiosity for a while, but now he was wondering if the two identical elves were plagued with madness.

"Aha!" Elrohir suddenly called, clasping his hand down on something he had come across. Elladan rose from his position to Elrohir's right and came over to his brother.

The two rose and Legolas got a good look at what the brothers had caught. In Elrohir's hand, he held a small snake, squirming and squiggling to get free. "A snake?" Legolas asked. He frowned then and stood up, using the statue as balance. "What do you need a snake for?" He asked.

"To put in Glorfindel's boot of course!" Elladan said triumphantly. "It worked so well with Erestor."

Legolas looked appalled. "Why would you want to do that?" He said, sounding frightened.

The twins turned to the youngling. "To rile him up," Elladan informed him, smiling the entire time. "To give him a scare and I suppose, just for our own sake of mind and pleasure."

Legolas still looked worried. "Won't he get mad?" He asked quietly, taking the snake from Elrohir as the younger twin handed it to him.

"I suppose a little," Elrohir answered. "But the look on his face will be a benefit I am willing to endure his anger for."

"Not to mention his scream," Elladan added, chuckling.

"Oh yes," Elrohir smiled and bent down to Legolas and whispered, "You shall hear the mighty Lord Glorfindel squeal like an ellyth." The twins both broke into laughter at the bewildered look on the young elfling's face. Legolas, for his part, could not picture the distinguished elven lord to ever squeal in fear. Nor did he much like the idea of making Glorfindel angry, for as far as he could see, he had done enough of that during their visit already. But watching the twins laugh and joke about the ordeal gave Legolas a feeling that they had done this many times. And their hopes were so high…but Legolas just couldn't bring himself to do such a thing to the fabled elf.

"I don't think this is a very good idea," Legolas said quietly.

"That's all right," Elladan assured him, taking the snake from Legolas' hand. "All you have to do is sit back and watch. We will do the rest." The older twin smiled down at Legolas so whole heartedly that Legolas couldn't argue with him anymore and he quickly hurried to catch up with the twins as they made their way back inside the palace.

* * *

Later in the evening, Elrond sat in his room with Celebrian putting away their things. She turned to look at her husband. "You look worried," she commented.

"He needs to realize that he has not lost everything," Elrond answered her. She came over and sat down next to him. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "He still has a family that needs him."

"That is something every great warrior should remember," Celebrian whispered quietly. "No matter how alone he feels, he needs to realize that there are so many people who love him still and who he loves back as well. Thrandruil is a loving father. The grief is clouding that notion from him."

"I have never seen him so defeated before," Elrond said, shaking his head.

Celebrian kissed his cheek. "And I have never seen you so lost before," she told him. "I believe that this will be a healing process for all. We've all realized that we are not invincible and that even though the Valar have graced us with eternity, we can still be ripped from this world."

Elrond smiled and turned to his wife. "How was I so blessed with a very wise wife?"

Before the two of them could respond, a shrill scream came from down the hall. Elrond sighed and dropped his head to Celebrian's shoulder. "And how was I so blessed with two sons?"

Celebrian laughed and pushed him away, rising from her seat on the bed. "Let us go and see what your sons have done this time."

"They are your sons too," Elrond reminded her.

"Not tonight," Celebrian said light heartedly.

When they reached the hall, Elrond found a fuming Glorfindel, two laughing twins, and a very frightened elfling prince.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Templa Otmena: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Yeah, I decided since you asked so nicely that I would update rather quickly. Hehe. I guess I just also have had a lot of inspiration recently. Yeah, things are pretty rocky between Glorfindel and Legolas right now...and as you can see, they're about to get rockier. I wonder if they'll ever be able to be friends? Hrm...;-)

**Sesshyangel: **Yeah, Legolas takes a lot of things seriously. In his mind, he's the reason why everyone is hurting. We'll see more of it later. I'm glad you like the story!

Thank you to all of those who read this story! I really like reading what you have to say so that I know what I'm doing right and where people want this story to go hehe. I have plans for the rest of the story, but if anyone has ideas or whatever, I'm game for any inspiration! :-)


	8. Underestimate

Chapter Eight

Elrond quickly took in the sight before him. He let his sons and Glorfindel begin to duke it out with each other, but he could not ignore the young prince who stood mortified behind the twins, obviously frightened by the reaction they had received from Glorfindel. Elrond knelt down in front of him, taking in the slight pallor that had settled upon the young one's face.

"Legolas?" Elrond called quietly. "It is all right, penneth," he whispered, reaching a hand out to clasp onto one of Legolas's own small ones.

Instantly, the twins' laughter died down and Glorfindel's air of anger burnt away, leaving three rather worried elves looking on to the scene in guilt. Elrond brought a hand up to brush a stray lock of golden pale hair from Legolas' face. "What frightens you?" Elrond asked quietly, looking deep into Legolas' eyes. But the young princeling could say nothing.

"What happened?" Came the anxious voice of Thrandruil as he came around the corner, followed by Kelderas who had a blade drawn. When they took in the scene around them, Kelderas put his blade away, glaring evilly at the twins. Thrandruil came forward and knelt in front of Legolas as well. "What happened?" He repeated.

"My sons pulled a prank on Glorfindel and I'm afraid the screaming must have scared him," Elrond said, unable to keep the irritation from his voice. Thrandruil looked to the twins before looking back down at Legolas. Behind them, Idrial and Luthin came up. They both looked worried.

"That is not usual," Thrandruil whispered to himself. He had yet to touch his son in reassurance. Legolas suddenly seemed to snap out of it and looked between the two elves kneeled down in front of him. Then he looked behind them towards Glorfindel. His eyes widened as he seemed to remember what happened.

"I told you it would make him angry!" He suddenly exploded, now glaring at the twins. Both looked shocked at the young one's outburst. Guilt spread through their faces as they looked towards Elrond to see what they should do. But before Elrond could say anything to anyone, Idrial came forward and scooped the elfling into her arms. "It wasn't my idea!" He squealed at her, as though he were expecting to be punished.

"It's all right," she whispered, brushing his head with her hand. "They were only joking, Lord Glorfindel truly isn't angry." She turned to Glorfindel, widening her eyes to get him to agree.

Glorfindel seemed to shake out of a stupor and nodded. "I'm not angry, Prince Legolas," he said confidently. He gave the twins a look that said he was annoyed with them, but instantly took it back when he saw the look of shame on their faces. _Serves them right,_ he thought to himself. _Though I did not expect such a reaction out of him, or I would have warned them against pulling their pranks. After all, that is why we brought them here in the first place, was it not?_

"I'm sorry!" Legolas called out as tears began to fall. Glorfindel frowned and took a step forward, but Legolas buried his face into Idrial's shoulder. "I'm sorry! Please don't be angry! I'm sorry naneth, I'm sorry!"

At the small words everyone in the room froze. Thrandruil's mouth tightened into a thin line before he stood up, looking at a spot on the wall. "Take him to his room, Idrial." This only caused Legolas to cry harder, for he thought it was a punishment. Idrial gave her father a horrid look before carrying Legolas off, all the while cooing to him. Luthin followed closely behind, rubbing the young elfling's back. Thrandruil stalked off in the opposite direction.

Kelderas looked towards the twins. "These are not the times for foolish games," he spat, making both the twins cringe and look to their feet. Kelderas then looked to Glorfindel, his fierce gaze lightening softly. "Did you emit such a scream?" He asked, suddenly less angry.

Glorfindel blushed slightly, but held his chin up. "It was a scream of surprise, not fear." He made clear.

Kelderas' mouth twitched to a smile and he turned back to the twins. "Well done," he said before turning around and walking quickly after his father. The twins watched him go then turned to each other.

"Well done?" Elrohir asked. "Does that mean he approved?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was being sarcastic…" Elladan mused thoughtfully.

"He enjoyed your prank," Elrond informed them, "but not your timing." Elrond sighed and looked on as his sons again looked at their feet. "I'm not sure whether I should disapprove of your prank or thank you for trying to include Legolas."

"He didn't want to do it in the first place," Elrohir admitted. "He was afraid Glorfindel would get mad." Glorfindel snorted but said nothing. "I think he fears you."

At this, the blonde elf lord raised an eyebrow. "It seems we have gotten off to a rather bad start." At Elrond's questioning glance, Glorfindel explained, "Earlier, he asked me about the balrog. I got impatient and snapped at him. It was wrong of me to do so."

Elrond looked at the warrior standing in front of him and thought of Celebrian's earlier words. _"This will be a healing process for all." _And so it would be.

"Keep trying," Elrond said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "I think the young prince is infatuated with you." Elrond laughed as Glorfindel rolled his eyes. He turned to his sons. "And I think that when Legolas calms down a bit, you should go and apologize to him." Both of his sons nodded before heading to their rooms. Elrond caught Glorfindel looking towards the direction Legolas had been carried off. "Are you all right?" He asked good-naturedly.

"I hate snakes," Glorfindel shivered and then smiled at Elrond, who chuckled slightly before they both turned to head back to their own rooms.

* * *

Night fell and Legolas had fallen asleep as soon as Idrial had brought him to his room. Now, Idrial sat next to his bed, gently stroking the blonde head and singing a soft lullaby that she had learned from her mother. The tears had long since stopped and now Idrial felt nothing but anger. Anger towards their guests, anger towards her father, and anger towards life itself. Cruelty had reared its ugly head into the lives of the Mirkwood royal family and she knew not how to rid themselves of it. All she could think of was to make her youngest brother as comfortable as possible. With every passing day, she lost a little bit of the tiny hope which still flickered of ever seeing her brother return to normal. She had thought that with the coming of Elrond and the others, Legolas would have a chance to look pass the death of their mother. But now, she didn't know if she had thought right.

So she continued to sing the soft lullaby in Sindarian:

May quiet dreams seek you 

_As the stars fight away the darkness_

_May silent nights surround you_

_As the forests watch you sleep_

_May all the Valar bless you_

_As you struggle through this world_

_And may you walk in peace_

_As this world guides you through,_

_Oh Greenleaf, Oh Greenleaf.. _

As she finished, the door to Legolas' room opened quietly and Luthin slipped in. He came up next to his sister and looked down at the sleeping elfling. The two sat quietly before Luthin put a hand on Idrial's shoulder, nodding that they should go. Idrial nodded, kissed Legolas' forehead and left with her brother. They ran into the twins as they exited the room. Idrial gave them a dirty look, but Luthin smiled to them in greeting.

"Is he asleep?" Elladan asked quietly, not wanting to wake the young princeling.

"Yes," Idrial said stubbornly. "And do not wake him."

The twins nodded, but Elrohir spoke up. "We did not mean to scare him today," he admitted, his voice racked with guilt. Idrial just glared still. "We're so used to Glorfindel's rampages that I guess we didn't even think that it would effect him like that."

Idrial contemplated this statement for a moment before sighing. She looked down and shook her head, trying to shake away her anger. It worked a little. "It's all right," she finally said, looking up and giving them a wan smile. "That is why I asked you to come in the first place, I suppose I have no right to be angry."

"Just the opposite," Elladan said, smiling sympathetically. "You have every right to be angry. You've suffered a great loss. It's trying to get around the anger that becomes the task."

Idrial swallowed hard, trying to bite back the tears that threatened to spill. "I know," she whispered quietly, feeling Luthin's hand on her arm for comfort. "It's just that, when I see Legolas so upset and think about what he must have endured, I can't help but feel angry. What kind of world do we live in where a child should have to go through such a thing?"

"The same world that allows them to get over it," Elrohir answered.

"But it will be hard," Elladan added. "And he can't do it by himself."

Idrial spoke up quickly. "He's not alone. I am with him, and Luthin…"

"As much as that should be enough, it's not," Elladan said quietly, taking her hand. He looked at both her and Luthin. "You both are good to him. You're there when he needs you. But he needs Kelderas and King Thrandruil as well. He needs to know they are there too."

"They are stubborn!" Luthin hissed. "They cannot deal with the pain so they choose to ignore it by ignoring Legolas."

"Kelderas is leaving for patrol in a few days," Idrial added. "I'm afraid of what he may do while he's gone."

"Have you talked to him about this fear?" Elrohir asked. "You and Luthin seem very close, but I have yet to see you and Kelderas say one word to each other."

Idrial was about to protest, but she closed her mouth with a clack. She thought back to the past few months. Her relationship with Kelderas had dwindled. They barely said a word to each other anymore. For a while, she had blamed it entirely on Kelderas, thinking he was too lost in his own grief to speak with her. But now, once it was said by someone outside the family, she could see that she could be blamed just as easily as Kelderas. She would sometimes sneak into Luthin's room to talk to him about her feelings, or would test Legolas to see if he was ready to talk. But never, never had she gone to Kelderas, or her father for that matter. No one had gone to him, so he had come to no one.

"I must speak with him," she said suddenly and turned to leave.

"He's in with Adar," Luthin said, still holding her arm. "It will have to wait until morning."

Idrial nodded and turned to the twins. "I was wrong about you," she said, looking both of them in the eye. "I thought you were merely immature pranksters."

Elladan grinned. "That is the side we put off to hide our sophisticated inner layer."

Elrohir snickered a bit. "One of your layers may be sophisticated, but I don't think it's your inner…"

Elladan cuffed his brother on the side of the head and Elrohir cuffed him right back. A brawl would have broken out if it weren't for Idrial's soft voice breaking through to them. "Tell me how it is you know so much of life."

The twins thought for a moment and it was Elladan who finally answered. "We have many visitors in Rivendell," he began. "Most are just passing through, but some wish to stay and seek solace within our halls. We've learned much from speaking with them. We've learned much from humans who have reached the end of their times, and from elves who have seen the shadow and have been afflicted. It's taken years to think of the right words to say to elves who have given up their fight."

"Not to mention that our grandmother is Galadriel," Elrohir popped in, still snickering.

This brought a smile to both Luthin and Idrial's face. "I underestimated you, sons of Rivendell, and for that, I am sorry." She said nobly, bowing slightly.

The twins bowed back, but Elladan said quietly, "You underestimate yourself as well, Lady of Mirkwood." With that, the twins turned to head back to their rooms, leaving a pondering Luthin and a blushing Idrial.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Sesshyangel: **::takes the club:: I'll save it for a later use. :-) Thank you for such kind words! I was actually thinking to myself earlier that I was writing this kind of poorly and not taking my usual time. I guess I'm just so anxious to get on with future stories I have planned that I want this one to quickly resolve itself. But there's still a lot that needs to happen yet. And your encouraging words will help me finish this. AND! I'll try to come up with some more original pranks. :-) I have one in mind that I may try a little later, but I think until things mellow over with Legolas, the twins' pranks will be few and far between.

**Tinnuial: **Thank you! And I'm glad you found this story too. I'll try to keep you happy hehe.

**Forest Fox: **Yes, the twins do pick on poor, dear Glorfindel rather often. But I don't think he minds it as much as he puts on. He loves the twins deeply and I'm sure that hearing them laugh and being around their mirth really helps with his inner demons. I'm trying to add quickly to this story. I'm going back to college tomorrow, so we'll see if I can keep up with it.

**Magicians of the Yami: **Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Moonshine44: **Is this soon enough for you. ;-)


	9. Nightmares

**Author's Notes:**

It was asked of me to supply the ages of the children in human years. So here they are:

Kelderas: 20

Luthin: 16

Idrial: 17

Legolas: 7 or 8

Elladan/Elrohir: 16

I hope this helps people get a better picture. :-)

Chapter Nine

_There was fire. Flames licked at his body. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils and his stomach churned at the thought that it was his own skin which was melting away. _

_A whip lashed out at him, catching him across the chest with wicked precision. But he couldn't give up. Not now, not with everything at stake. _

_A face. A face he couldn't remember. Many faces. There were so many that he couldn't put names to. But he felt a brotherhood with them. A friendship. A love. This was why there was pain, so they would have none. _

_He thrust his sword forward and felt it connect with something solid. He tried to wrench it away, but the fire consumed him. And there was a vicious tug and he was falling. Downward. He heard himself scream. Then he felt nothing. Merely darkness. _

_A light. A pain. A scream. _

Glorfindel sat straight up in his bed. It took a few moments for his eyes to focus and when they did, he found them focused on a small form that stood at the foot on his bed, eyes wide and wondering. He also realized that he held a knife in his hand, the knife he kept under his pillow whenever he slept. Glorfindel licked his lips, unsure what to do. He focused back on to the small figure who was watching him intently and suddenly realized that the young Prince Legolas looked scared to death, but had not yet fled from the room.

"Forgive me," Glorfindel muttered, letting the knife fall to touch his thigh, not yet calm enough to let it go completely. Legolas shifted from one foot to the other, but still said nothing. His fear seemed to mellow a bit, but it was still written clearly across his face that he expected the knife that Glorfindel held to wind up in his belly.

Glorfindel ran a hand over his face, noticing the slight shake his limbs held. He silently cursed himself for the dreams, for everything. The nightmares this night had been vivid, as though being here in Mirkwood had amplified them. Perhaps it was the darkness. He sighed and looked between his fingers at Legolas. "Did I wake you?" He asked quietly, letting his hand fall to his lap, while the other one still held the blade closely.

Legolas nodded, but quirked his head as if he were going to ask something. Instead, he used the bed to guide his own shaking, small body towards Glorfindel. The seasoned warrior watched the youngling with anticipation, but all that filled Legolas now was curiosity. The young blonde came to stand at his side and Glorfindel thought about turning to get up, but instead, he leaned back to try and show that he was relaxed, even though he was anything but.

The elven warrior fully expected Legolas to comment on the nightmares. Glorfindel knew that he often times called out names he didn't recognize, or cries of pain and torture in his sleep. Elrond had told him that Legolas often suffered from such nightmares, though his were very real and very much remembered. But the elfling didn't say anything about Glorfindel's nightmares. The older elf wondered if Legolas knew that along with questioning Glorfindel about his night terrors would also come questions of his own. Legolas was smart. A lot smarter than his family gave him credit for. But underneath all the common sense and wits, there was still a frightened and confused child. One with which Glorfindel was not hesitant about wanting to mend.

The elfling reached out a hand, but instead of touching Glorfindel, as the warrior expected, Legolas's slender fingers, still slightly pudgy with childhood, ran along the side of the blade Glorfindel had drawn on him. Glorfindel's chest tightened, not knowing what to expect from the child. But Legolas's eyes never left the blade. He ran his fingers up and down the cool metal, running them over the intricately designed emblems.

"Are these the designs of the Gondolindrim?" Legolas asked, finally looking up from the blade to meet Glorfindel's eyes. Glorfindel stared back, suddenly very uneasy against the young one's gaze. He couldn't understand why this young prince, this child before him, caused so much unease in him. He was used to the questions, for he head received just as many of them from elflings in Rivendell. They were innocent and meant him no harm and he knew that. But Legolas, the young one's questions and his devotion to understanding death, it got to him and he couldn't tell why.

"Yes," Glorfindel answered finally, studying the young elf's face. He watched as Legolas's eyes fell again upon the blade. "It is a blade of the First Age."

"It doesn't look that old," Legolas whispered, fingering the sharp edge. Glorfindel pulled the blade away and tucked it under his pillow before Legolas could cut himself. Glorfindel frowned and looked at the prince, who stood, waiting for the warrior to say something, or dismiss him, Glorfindel couldn't decide which it was. But in all aspects of the matter, Glorfindel didn't want to see Legolas leave. He didn't think he could handle being alone now.

"Legolas," Glorfindel began, trying to find words. But he didn't have to.

"I'm sorry about the snake," Legolas said, suddenly casting his eyes downward. "I tried to tell them…"

"Do not be sorry," Glorfindel interrupted and reached out to grasp Legolas's chin. He titled the blonde elfling's head upwards so that their eyes met. "I was not angry, merely surprised. I am quite used to being the object of the twins' pranks. And, unfortunately, they are quite used to my tirades. I am sure that neither them, nor I, thought that it would effect you so."

"I don't like making people angry," Legolas whispered. "I don't try to."

Glorfindel nodded and suddenly swung his legs off of the bed. He held out his hand and patted the seat next to him. Legolas looked a little skeptical at first, but then accepted the offered hand and climbed onto the bed. The two sat next to each other for a moment. Glorfindel tried to piece his words together before they came out of his mouth, knowing that he was finally getting somewhere with Legolas and if he blew it now, there would be no turning back.

"Legolas, elves have a hard time knowing how to deal with death," he began. He felt the small body stiffen next to him, but ignored it for the time being. Glorfindel stared at the wall across from him, knowing this was going to be a hard conversation. "Especially a death that is cruel and unnecessary. Queen Narsine, your Naneth, was a very loved and respected person. Many people are still grieving horribly for her."

"Like Ada?" Legolas spoke up, his voice soft and hollow.

"Yes," Glorfindel answered. "Like all of your family. They are all still grieving and trying to learn how to cope with what has happened. None of them are angry at you, they are just sad."

"I make them sad?" Legolas asked.

"Not you," Glorfindel turned to look at the elfling and almost broke when he saw that the young prince was in tears. "Not you," he whispered, putting a hand to the elfling's head. The feel of his soft hair beneath his hand was calming. "They are sad for what has happened to you. But those who love you, your Adar, Luthin, Idrial, Kelderas…none of them will hold that against you. It is not your fault and they know that. They just don't know how to deal with the guilt that is within themselves. Do you understand?"

Legolas didn't say anything at first and Glorfindel thought that he had lost him. He was about to speak again when the quiet voice came to his ears. "I'm sorry I couldn't save naneth," he whispered.

Glorfindel's heart skipped a beat and without a moment's hesitation, he scooped the elfling into his arms, holding the shaking body against his chest as he felt tears sting at his own eyes. There was a loud sob and Glorfindel could no longer hold back his own tears. A few trailed down his cheeks. "Hush now, penneth," Glorfindel whispered, using the nickname for the first time with the princeling. "There was nothing you could have done."

The two sat for a while, Glorfindel holding the small body to his chest until it stopped shaking with sobs. He felt the tiny heart beat falling into rhythm with his own and as soon as the elfling was calm again, he pulled away. Legolas looked into Glorfindel's eyes. "So you are not mad at me at all?" He asked, looking as innocent as a newborn.

Glorfindel smiled and shook his head. "Not one bit."

"Are the others?" Legolas asked.

"Elladan and Elrohir? No," Glorfindel said adamantly. "They could not be. If anything, they feel guilty."

"I don't want them to feel guilty," Legolas whispered, putting his head in the crook of Glorfindel's neck. Glorfindel felt the small breaths on his neck and realized that the elfling was probably falling asleep.

"We will work things out in the morning," he said, leaning back on the bed and propping himself up so that the elfling, more than himself, was comfortable. "You may rest now, Legolas."

"Not tired…" Legolas muttered. The small comment made Glorfindel smile.

Glorfindel couldn't help but ask, though he knew the answer before Legolas could respond. "Legolas, do you want to talk about the nightmares?"

"Not today," Legolas whispered sleepily. "I'm glad you're here…in Mirkwood…" and the youngling's voice trailed off. Glorfindel lay for a while, watching the young elfling sleep across his chest. He shifted a little, to find more comfort for himself, trying not to wake him. And finally, for the first since Glorfindel could remember, he slept without nightmares. He slept without the weight of the balrog pulling down upon him. He slept, instead, with the small comfort of an elfling sharing a night of peace blessed upon them by the Valar.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

To all: Thank you ALL for reviewing this story! It's gotten so many great responses. I hope that you continue to read and give me your comments and I'm glad that you're all enjoying it!

**ElladanOrElrohir: **Hehe, yeah, as you can see my adding time has slowed a bit, due to college. ick. But at least I'm still writing for it! I don't know how to change it so that I can get unsigned reviews. If you know, could you let me know because I'd be glad to let everyone read this. :-) And I'm not sure whether or not Thrandruil and Celeborn are related. That would be an interesting thing to find out.

**Moonshine44: **I don't know about Elladan and Idrial. They do seem sort of buddy buddy, don't they. ;-)

**SilverWolf7: **Thank you! Yeah, Glorfindel is definitely going to be playing a huge part in this story. They all are. This chapter focused mainly on Glorfindel and Legolas, but the next chapters will go back to the large ensemble cast. I just wanted to really have people focus on the friendship that is forming between Glorfindel and Legolas.

**daw the minstrel: **Yeah, Rivendell and Mirkwood are two very different places, therefore I thought that there would be two very different lifestyles and personalities that go along with their homelands. Thank you for all the reviews at once! :-)

**Coolio02: **I'm glad you like it! I plan on finishing this and moving on to other stories as well. Action stories with Legolas and the twins and his family and Glorfindel. :-) I love them all! LOL!

**Sesshyangel: **Did the ages at the beginning make sense? I see the twins as in the middle of being children and well on their way to being adult. They're old enough to know when jokes just won't cut it and they have wisdom because, afterall, they are Elrond's children lol. Oh, and as for a relationship...we'll just have to wait and see. :-)

**Forest Fox:** Thank you so much for the encouragement! I'm glad you like the story!

**Templa Otemna: **Well thank you! There does seem to be a lot of inner angst in this story. And though this chapter seems to have solved a couple of problems, they all still have a really long way to go before things will be "normal" again. Also...hint hint things between Glorfindel and Legolas may look to be resolved, but are they really? MWAHAHA!


	10. Targets

Chapter Ten

Morning found Elrond sooner than he had expected. His waking was slow, but once his elvish dreams had left him, he rolled over and placed an arm around Celebrian. He put his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. She sighed contently before wrapping her fingers through Elrond's hand and whispering, "We should join the royal family for morning meal."

"Or we could stay in bed all day…" Elrond smiled as Celebrian's chuckle reached his ear. He loved the way she laughed.

"And leave Thranduil at the mercy of our sons?" Celebrian rolled over so they were face to face. "That is cruel, love."

"He will have Glorfindel," Elrond tried, smiling now.

"Even crueler." The two chuckled and kissed before getting up and making their way to the dinning hall. They found that they were among the first to arrive. Thranduil and Kelderas sat in silence, both looking irritated. Luthin had just joined and was receiving his meal.

"It is a beautiful day in Mirkwood," Elrond said as he sat down. He eyed Thranduil and the king sighed and nodded his head.

"Indeed," he answered, showing his gratitude for the praise of his land through his eyes.

"Ada!" Idrial's frightened voice made all of the heads in the room turn to look at her. She looked upset and frazzled. "Legolas was not in his room this morning!"

Alarm and fear coursed across Thranduil's face. An assortment of unpleasant thoughts infiltrated his mind as he tried to figure where his youngest could be. It was an odd thing for Legolas to not be in his room. He was normally up first thing in the morning, singing quietly to the trees from his window. Thranduil made to rise from his seat when the door opened again, revealing two golden haired elves.

"He is here," Glorfindel said, giving a small, loving tug on Legolas's hand, which he held in his own. Elrond smiled when he saw the gleam in Legolas' eyes. Something had happened, Elrond decided. He would have to speak to Glorfindel to find out what though. He didn't want to touch on any sore subjects just yet.

Idrial scooped Legolas into her arms and hugged him roughly to her chest. "Don't do that," she whispered to him, petting his head as he laid it on her shoulder. Legolas, confused by the action, let her have her way. Idrial didn't say anything as she walked to the table and sat Legolas in the chair next to hers. Glorfindel came around to sit next to Elrond. He glanced at the elf lord and gave him a very genuine smile. Something had indeed happened.

The twins decided on that moment to come in. They were bickering rather childishly and Elrond cleared his throat. They turned similar glares to him and then at the same time seemed to realize where they were. They had the decency to blush and bow to Thranduil before they sat down. Celebrian straightened a bit of Elrohir's hair before he swatted her hand away.

"Ada," Legolas spoke up. The small voice was rather surprising to hear. Thranduil looked upon his youngest son and couldn't help but notice that Legolas' glow was slightly warmer than it had been in recent days. He ignored the urge to look at Glorfindel, knowing full well that the elf warrior had something to do with his son's small, though noticeable, happiness.

"Yes?" Thranduil said, watching as Legolas pushed around his food with his fork.

"May I watch Glorfindel practice archery today?" He asked. Thranduil looked at Glorfindel, but the elf warrior didn't look at him, instead, he was smiling at his son. Thranduil looked back to Legolas and then noticed the untouched meal.

"If you finish your meal, you may," He said and was dishearten to see the look of disgust and frustration that formed across Legolas' face. The youngling put two spoonfuls into his mouth before setting his spoon down.

"I am done," he announced.

Thranduil, knowing he would get nowhere, nodded. Legolas turned to look at Glorfindel, who was still eating. Glorfindel, seeing a chance to help out Thranduil, licked his lips. "I am almost done," he said. "It is custom for skilled archers to eat as much as they can." Legolas looked alarmed suddenly and looked back down at his bowl. He instantly put the spoon into his meal and took another bite. Thranduil looked at Glorfindel with appreciation in his eyes.

"Luthin, today is the day you'll find out who will go on to training, is it not?" Kelderas asked as he pushed the bowl in front of him away. Luthin, who had been sitting quietly looked up at his brother.

"Indeed," he answered. Elrond almost snorted at the answer. Thranduil's sons seemed to pick up the traits of avoiding conversations.

"When do you think you'll know?" Idrial asked.

Luthin shrugged. "About midday I'd guess," he sighed. "I've heard the mentors are having trouble deciding upon who should go."

Kelderas nodded. "Yes, they are," he agreed. "We need more warriors than what they have been letting through. They have been talking about lowering the expectations a bit to allow for greater numbers."

"Not too much, I'd hope," Idrial commented. "We wouldn't want someone who is not ready to fight to move on."

Kelderas frowned. "Yes, but we also don't want to watch Mirkwood's army disappear into nothing."

Thranduil cleared his throat suddenly. "I do not think this is meal time conversation." And that was the end of that conversation. Elrond turned to look at Glorfindel. The elf warrior got the hint and pushed his bowl away from him.

"I am finished…"

Before the words could even leave his mouth, Legolas was out of his chair and looking towards his father for leave to go. Thranduil smiled slightly at the slight bouncing in Legolas' nature. Legolas hadn't gotten this excited about something for some time now. He reached out, grasped Legolas' shoulder and pulled him in. He kissed the top of Legolas' head and then smiled at him. "Have fun," he said and Legolas turned to wait for Glorfindel.

Glorfindel stood and, taking his time, walked towards the door. Legolas came along side him and grapsed his hand. The affection was not lost on Thranduil, whose smile grew larger. He turned to look at Elrond, who smiled back at him. It seemed that they were getting somewhere with the Mirkwood royal family.

* * *

Legolas watched with utter fascination as Glorfindel put arrow after arrow into the target in front of him. A small crowd of warriors in training now stood around him, watching with interest. A few mentors took the opportunity to comment on Glorfindel's technique and stance. When Glorfindel's quiver was spent, he turned and saw that Legolas was on his feet, mimicking the stance to the best of his ability.

Glorfindel walked over to him and began posing Legolas' body into the proper stance. "This is how to stand," he said. Legolas looked up at him with bemused gratefulness. "Concentrate on the target," Glorfindel whispered and Legolas looked back at the target, his eyes narrowing. "There is nothing else out there but you and the target. You can feel it speaking to you. Feel the bow in your hands and feel the arrow you possess control over. When you let go, the arrow will sing. It's a song of beauty and power. Let go of your arrow, Legolas."

Legolas' hands moved as if he had just released an arrow. He lowered his arms, but continued to stare at the target. Glorfindel watched him for a moment. Legolas seemed to be lost in his own world, seeing not the target as it was, but a different target. Perhaps the same target that Legolas always imagined hitting, the orcs who had killed his mother.

"Did you hit it?" Glorfindel inquired quietly.

"No," Legolas whispered. "It went to the right." Glorfindel laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Next time," Glorfindel whispered before letting the air of darkness leave him and he looked around. "Do you have lessons today, Legolas?"

The elfling stared for a moment longer at the target before looking up at Glorfindel. "No, my Ada cancelled them."

"Good," Glorfindel paused for a moment. "What will you do today instead?"

"Whatever you want to do," Legolas answered innocently and Glorfindel chuckled softly at the comment.

Glorfindel thought for a moment. "Do you have any friends your age, Legolas?"

Legolas looked up at him in silence for a moment, but then nodded. "I…" he stopped himself from saying something and Glorfindel caught the haunted look that ventured to his eyes. But as quickly as it came, Legolas shook it away. "Yes," he answered instead.

"Could we play with them?" Glorfindel prodded gently.

Legolas merely nodded before turning towards the town that surrounded the palace. Glorfindel followed and noticed that Legolas' pace was slow, as if he were trying to warm himself up to the idea of finding his friends. Glorfindel though about making Legolas stop and think of something else they could do, but decided that this would be the best thing at the moment. Glorfindel could only guess that Legolas hadn't spoken to his friends since before the death of his mother. Perhaps their company would help bring back the happy elfling Legolas used to be.

After walking for a short distance, they came upon three young elflings playing near a stream. Legolas stood still for a moment, watching them play. Glorfindel allowed him time to gather his courage. But Legolas's friends wouldn't allow for such time.

One of the elflings, a taller one with dark hair and pale skin, caught sight of Legolas and stood up from his place on the ground. A large smile instantly spread across his face and he called Legolas's name, drawing the attention of the other two elflings. One was a smaller elfling with blonde hair like Legolas', the other was an ellyth with brown hair.

The taller one, with dark hair, sped across the small space separating them and when he reached Legolas, he wrapped his arms around the smaller elfling and held him tightly. After a moment, he pulled back and held Legolas' shoulders. "I told them you'd come back," he said in a rather flushed voice. "I told them you wouldn't forget about us."

Legolas nodded, his eyes glazing slightly. He turned quickly to Glorfindel and the three elflings, who were now crowded around Legolas with grins on their faces turned to the elf lord as well. They all looked upon him with wonderment. Glorfindel smiled back.

"Glorfindel, these are my friends," Legolas pointed first to the taller dark haired elfling, "Daeron," next to the blonde elfling, "Saeros," and then to the ellyth, "and Nellas. Everyone, this is Lord Glorfindel of Rivendell."

Saeros and Nellas both looked on with wide eyes, but Daeron wasn't having it. "Are you here to take Legolas away?" At the comment, the other two elflings lost their amusement and glared at Glorfindel as if he were an enemy. Glorfindel smiled and kneeled down in front of them.

"No, I am not," he said, looking to Legolas, who was blushing quietly. "I am merely here to visit him."

"Because of his Nana?" Saeros asked. Nellas elbowed him in the ribs, but Saeros didn't seem to see the harm in the question.

Glorfindel looked at Legolas, who was now looking at him. "Partly," he answered. "But mostly because I wanted to meet him."

Legolas' eyes watered again, but he didn't let the tears fall over. Then, slightly, a smile came to his face. Glorfindel rubbed Legolas' arm gently and the small elfling turned back to his friends. "Sorry it has been so long," he said to them. "I…I just…"

"It doesn't matter," Daeron interrupted. "As long as you're here now." he smiled and patted Legolas on the shoulder. It was a very mature move and Glorfindel couldn't help but smile at the affection. "We were just playing trolls, do you want to play?"

Legolas went to nod, but then looked up at Glorfindel, remembering he had been escorting the elf lord around. Glorfindel chuckled. "Go ahead, I will wait here and watch."

"Won't you get bored?" Legolas asked.

"No," Glorfindel answered vehemently. "It is a beautiful day out and I will have nature to keep me company."

"Are you sure you aren't a wood elf, Lord Glorfindel?" Daeron asked.

"Quite sure," Glorfindel answered. "You wood elves are too complicated for me."

The joke seemed to amuse Daeron, but went over Saeros and Nellas' heads. Daeron wrapped an arm around Legolas' shoulder and guided him to the stream. Instantly, the four friends were playing. Glorfindel sat down on the ground, watching closely in case one of the elves touched a sore spot with Legolas. But, fortunately, the elflings had enough common sense to not be too violent or talk about orcs. And for the first time, Glorfindel was graced with something that Mirkwood had been missing since the death of her queen. Glorfindel heard the laughter of the youngest prince of Mirkwood.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**moonshine44: **Yes, both Glorfindel and Legolas have such horrible nightmares. But, perhaps one day they'll get over them, or be able to conquer them. -)

**daw the minstrel: **Yes, Glorfindel can relate to Legolas very well with the nightmares. Legolas' family are all still healing from their own nightmares as well.

**Lady-Meme: **Yeah, the family bonding is fun to write. And I don't think the books had anything about Legolas' childhood, only that he was from the Woodland realm and the son of the Elf King.

**Randa-Chan: **I hope everything works out in the end too! Lol! Thank you for the kind words.

**SilverWolf7: **it is sad that both of them wake up with nightmares. But maybe once they both talk to someone about their nightmares, they'll be able to move on and put them aside.

**kirsten: **Thank you! I love little Legolas too. I wish more people would write about Legolas when he was a child. I'm not sure if I'm living up to the expectation I have of a young Legolas, but maybe once he's pass the grief of the death of his mother, I can start to play out with him a little more.

**ElladanOrElrohir: **I did find out how to do unsigned reviews. Thanks for the tip. -) Thanks for the reviews as well! I'm glad you're still liking the story.


	11. Brothers

Chapter Eleven

Luthin found his eldest brother outside the stables, leaning against the wall with a look of utter confusion on his face. He paused a moment to take in the sight of his brother and thought about the Kelderas he had once known, before the orcs had stolen away their lives. Kelderas had been the elf Luthin had always wanted to be, and still tried to be. He was smart, brave, wise, and uncannily witty. But since returning home, he had found a new Kelderas waiting for him. One that seemed to wear the weight of the world on his heart. He didn't like this new Kelderas.

"Lost your horse?" Luthin asked jokingly as he approached his brother after a moment's observation. Kelderas looked up, a bit surprised that he hadn't noticed his brother's approach. But when he saw that it was Luthin, he straightened himself and held his chin a bit higher.

"Of course not," he answered. "I was thinking about the patrol I'll be leaving with tomorrow." After the sentence left his mouth, he seemed to want to take it back, as if he'd given too much information. Luthin noticed this.

"Worried?" He asked gently.

"No," Kelderas answered a bit too stiffly. He turned around and closed the gate to the stables before starting to make his way to the training fields. Luthin followed, quickly getting into step with his brother. "Have the mentors talked to you yet?" Kelderas changed the subject.

"Yes," Luthin gave. He bit his lip. Kelderas turned to look at Luthin with a raised eyebrow. "I'll start my advanced training in a week." Luthin tried to contain his excitement. Along with Luthin, fifteen others had been advanced, including Losmor, which had been exceedingly surprising to Luthin, but he didn't question the mentors. Perhaps they had seen something in the older trainee that had made them believe he was worth moving along.

Kelderas stopped abruptly and turned to look at his brother. A false smile spread across his face. "Congratulations are in order, I suppose," he said softly. "I'm sorry I won't be here for the ceremony…"

"That's what I was coming to speak with you about, actually," Luthin said, feeling the happiness ebb out of his system. "Ada doesn't think it is a good idea you go on this patrol. He says he thinks you will be of more use here, at home."

Kelderas' eyes flashed with annoyance suddenly and his face lost all humor. "You and Adar spoke of my decision to join a patrol?" He snapped.

Luthin frowned. "Your decision?" He asked. He hadn't known that it was Kelderas' decision to join a patrol. He'd thought that he'd been assigned to one. But he didn't have time to ask more about it, for Kelderas interrupted him rather abruptly.

"It was my decision, Luthin," he said through grit teeth. "I cannot stay in the palace forever and do nothing while my sword's lust for battle goes unanswered."

"Kelderas, I didn't…"

"And it is not your place to comment on my decisions with our Adar. He doesn't know what's best for me or for this kingdom for that matter. He would sit back and do nothing and I will not be like him…"

"Kelderas, you're being childish!" Luthin chided.

Kelderas' eyes widened and he gave his brother a harsh shove. "Is it childish to wish to cleanse our kingdom of darkness?"

"No, but that's not what you want to do," Luthin yelled, ignoring the fact that his voice was raised. "You would go off an pretend to be fighting for Mirkwood, but instead you fight for yourself. You're being selfish Kelderas. Don't you think that we all want to kill the orcs who took away Naneth? You're being childish and selfish and stupid!"

Kelderas paused only a moment before roughly shoving his brother in the chest. Luthin, feeling the heat of Kelderas' anger, and some of his own, reacted without thinking and lunged for his brother. He hit him in the midsection and the two went down in a flurry of fists and yells. They rolled around on the ground for a bit, Kelderas trying to get Luthin's weight off of his gut. He finally managed to get leverage and propelled his brother backwards. He came forward and quickly subdued Luthin, who was on his stomach with his face pushed into the ground and his arm twisted awkwardly behind his back. Kelderas sat on Luthin's lower back with his head near Luthin's ear.

"I do not ask you to take up a sword and defend what we have lost for I know that you have not the skills yet to do so," Kelderas whispered harshly, his voice a soft hiss. "But I do ask you to at least feel something for the loss we have suffered. She was out Naneth, Luthin, cruelly tortured and mutilated and you have not shed a single tear for her."

"I do not let the grief swallow me!" Luthin's strained voice yelled out.

"You do not feel the grief at all!" Kelderas screamed back, twisting Luthin's arm back further, emiting a small yelp from the younger brother.

"What is going on here?" Came a loud, booming voice suddenly. Kelderas immediately let go of Luthin and stood up, straightening his tunic as he did so. Luthin picked himself up off of the ground a bit slower, feeling an ache in his arm, but knowing that no real harm had been done.

Thranduil marched towards them, his face wore an expression of anger and shock. Lord Elrond followed at a distance, but he looked less angry, instead, a bit intrigued. When Thranduil stood before the two brothers, Kelderas opened his mouth to explain but Thranduil waved his hand, silencing him.

"Attend me," Thranduil spat angrily.

The two brothers hesitated a moment, never before having been called to do so before. They had attended to Thranduil before, but always out of their own accord for they knew when they had disobeyed him. But neither brother had thought it necessary this time. They had quarreled before and had always just taking a scolding, never a formal dressing down.

Simultaneously, the brothers fell to a knee and held their right hands over their heart, their heads bowed slightly to look at Thranduil's feet. Once there, they waited nervously for Thranduil to say something. Luthin felt his body shaking. He wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline leaving him or the fear of what their father would say to them. He felt Kelderas shift nervously beside him and knew that his brother was just as fearful of their father as he was at the moment.

"Explain yourselves," Thranduil demanded.

Luthin tried to find words, but found that his thoughts were so jumbled up by what Kelderas had said that he couldn't find anything fit use as an explanation. It was just a fight, Kelderas and Luthin had them oftern, less so since they'd grown, but still…

"I was merely a disagreeance, my Lord," Kelderas voiced what Luthin was thinking. "An argument, nothing more."

"Your hand went for your blade," Thranduil said, his voice bitter. At the words, Luthin started and, knowing he wasn't suppose to but unable to stop himself, looked over at his brother. Kelderas had paled visibly. His eyes and head trailed to his side and Luthin looked also. He saw Kelderas' blade, the clasp that held it in its sheath was undone. Luthin looked again to his brother's face. Kelderas had been ready to draw a blade on him? The thought shook Luthin and he felt a knot tie itself into his stomach.

Kelderas opened his mouth, but no words came out. He closed it again and set his jaw, thinking. Finally, he closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "I would not have used it, Adar," he whispered. "My lord," he corrected himself after a second's hesitation. Luthin couldn't take his eyes off of his brother. Kelderas had been ready to draw a blade on him. The notion sent new emotions through Luthin's body, emotions that he'd never felt before. He felt anger, hatred, shock, fear, guilt. Had he really offended Kelderas enough to make his brother fight to the death to defend himself? Or had Kelderas really sank low enough to start to dissolve into a killer? Of course, Kelderas already was a killer, he was a warrior and in truth, that's all warriors were really, killers of darkness. But Kelderas had almost killed _him_.

Thranduil looked down at his sons. He felt tight fear dwelling still in his racing heart. When he saw his sons quarreling on the ground, he'd been ready to walk over and stop them like he had done many times before. But when Kelderas' hand had gone for the blade, Thranduil's heart had stopped. A million different outcomes had played themselves in front of Thranduil's eyes, none of them ending without the loss of one of his sons. If Kelderas had drawn the blade…Thranduil didn't want to think of such a thing.

"Do you not know the punishment for drawing a blade on another? Let alone using it!" Thranduil admonished.

"He didn't draw it, my lord," Luthin finally spoke up, his voice shaking quietly. "No punishment is necessary."

Luthin felt Kelderas look over at him, but he couldn't meet his brother's eye. Luthin didn't know how to feel.

Thranduil sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of what to do. This morning had started out beautifully. He had thought things were progressing with his family. Legolas had shown improvement and morning meal had been the closest thing to normal that they had had in a long time. But now, he didn't know what to think. Perhaps he had been focusing too closely on one son and had forgotten that he had others.

Of course, Thranduil opened his eyes and stared at the other side of the field. That was what was wrong, that's what had always been wrong with him since he'd lost Narsine. In those weeks that had followed her death, he'd isolated himself from his family. And then, when he'd wanted them, he had realized that he had lost them as well. He'd been so overwhelmed with his grief that he'd forgotten that his children needed him, his kingdom needed him. He'd been oblivious to their grief and it had been too late to reverse what he'd done to them. He'd abandoned them when they needed him the most.

Thranduil looked down at his sons again and saw that they were looking up at him, question in their eyes. He realized that he hadn't spoken in a few minutes. He sighed once more and whispered, "I've failed you." His sons's both frowned simultaneously. Thranduil gave them a half smile as tears formed in his eyes before he turned and slowly started to walk away. Elrond watched his pass, his head bowed respectively. Thranduil half expected Elrond to follow, but the elf lord didn't.

A moment later, Kelderas rose quickly and rushed to his father's side. "Adar, forgive me," he choked. Thranduil looked at him and saw fear etched onto his face. "I didn't know that I had gone for my blade, but you must trust me, I would have never used it on Luthin, never."

Luthin suddenly appeared at his other side. "Ada, please, you must believe him," he pleaded. "We were just fighting and it got out of hand."

Thranduil smiled slightly at them. "And tomorrow Kelderas will join a patrol and let things get out of hand when he must concentrate the most and I will lose another piece of my heart." Kelderas stiffened next to his father and Luthin looked at him. Their eyes met for a moment and finally, Kelderas shook his head and gripped his father's arm.

"Adar, if you fear so much for that, I will not go," he whispered. Thranduil turned to gaze at his eldest son. "I will wait until you think I am ready."

"You trust me so?" Thranduil asked, his voice quavering slightly.

"I have always trusted you so, though sometimes I simply do not agree." Kelderas said, letting his eyes fall again. Thranduil suddenly threw his arms around Kelderas and squeezed him tightly to his chest. The action caught Kelderas by surprise, but when he gathered himself again, he wrapped his arms around his father. Thranduil's arm suddenly reached out and snagged the front of Luthin's tunic, bringing him into the embrace as well. The three stood for a while in their tight embrace before Thranduil finally pulled away.

Kelderas' face was wet with tears and Luthin's eyes were red, but tears hadn't fallen. Thranduil noticed how Kelderas grasped Luthin's wrist and gave it a gentle squeeze, but the brothers didn't look at each other. The gesture warmed Thranduil's heart. He looked past his sons to Elrond, who stood smiling. "I have been a fool," Thranduil stated suddenly. Kelderas and Luthin looked at their father with confusion. "I had forgotten all that has been given to me in this world." He said, putting a hand on each of his son's shoulders. The two smiled at him.

"Not forgotten, Ada, merely misplaced," Luthin said, smiling. The three chuckled at the comment.

"I hear you have been advanced in your training, Luthin." The younger brother nodded. "Then let us plan the celebration, one which we will all attend," Thranduil looked to Kelderas, who nodded.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir sat on separate benches in the garden. It had been a rather uneventful day. The twins had wanted badly to try a prank on Glorfindel which Elrohir had thought of, but they had thought better of it, considering what had happened last time. The last thing they wanted to do was upset Legolas again after he had made so much progress.

"Elladan," Elrohir called quietly.

"Mmmm…" Elladan answered lazily.

"Do you ever think about what it would be like to lose Naneth or Adar?" Elrohir tried to make the question light, but his voice quavered slightly, indicated the true fear and ultimate misery behind the words. Elladan sat up from his place on a bench and looked over at his brother, but Elrohir was lost in though, staring at the sky through the thick branches above them.

"I try not to think of such things," Elladan answered, laying back down. "But I think if we were ever unfortunate to suffer such a loss, I…I think we would make it through it."

"How can you be so sure?" Elrohir asked, rolling over onto his side to look at his twin. Elladan smiled at him.

"Because of this," Elladan held out his hand, indicating their surroundings. "Because we know what the grief is like and part of what to expect. And because we have people who still need us in this world." Elrohir grinned. "Are you letting the grief of Mirkwood get to you?" Elladan asked solemnly, though he tried to play it off as a joke.

"No," Elrohir answered. "I have things to do yet in this world," Elrohir puffed up his chest. "For one, I have to make sure that I am always one step ahead of you in pranking Glorfindel…"

"What?" Elladan shouted, sitting up chuckling. "I could out prank you any day," he stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

Before the twins could continue to argue, Elladan immediately stood up and put his hands behind his back respectively. Elrohir did the same, knowing it was the sign that one of the royal family had just joined them. He turned and found that Idrial had just entered the garden. "Good evening, Sons of Elrond," she said, bowing slightly. The twins bowed back, returning her greeting.

Idrial came into the garden and sat down on the bench which Elladan had just occupied. He eyed her carefully before sitting down next to her gingerly. Elrohir watched, amused. "It will be a beautiful night," Idrial whispered quietly, her eyes trailing to the skies. "The stars are almost out."

"Indeed," Elladan whispered. Elrohir grinned, watching the way Elladan's eyes never left Idrial's face. He had known that Elladan thought highly of Idrial, but now he could see just how highly that thought was.

"Naneth used to sing to me of the stars," Idrial whispered. "I miss her voice, but I find myself unable to feel sadness over that part of her, for she taught me those songs and they always made me so happy. Whenever I think of the stars, or those songs, I think of Naneth and remember how content things were. Then I think of now and I realize that it is the contentment that I miss."

"You will find it again," Elladan whispered, putting his hand over hers. She grasped his hand before she knew what she was doing. The three sat for a moment in silence, letting Idrial have her moment of grief before she looked down at her hands and blushed promptly.

Idrial turned to look at Elladan. "Your Naneth asked me to come and find you," she said, looking him in the eyes. "It is almost time for supper."

"We should be going then," Elrohir broke in, gaining a look from Elladan. The elder twin rose and held out his hand for Idrial.

"Shall we?" he asked, grinning. Idrial blushed a bit before accepting his hand and standing up next to him. Though, her dress caught on the corner of the bench and she jerked a bit. Elladan caught her and seemed to realize at the same time she did that their arms were wrapped around each other and their faces were entirely too close to avoid awkwardness.

"Pardon me," she whispered, pulling herself away from him and brushing her dress into place. She looked over at Elrohir, who, to his credit, was trying to keep his face straight. She let out a breath and smiled. "I'll see you inside," she announced and then strode pass them.

When she was gone, Elladan looked over at his brother. Elrohir broke into laughter and shook his head. "You're a reagular Beren," Elrohir joked. "Let's go inside." Elladan went to cuff Elrohir upside the head, but the younger twin ducked beneath the blow and ran to catch up with Idrial. The two laughed all the way to the palace.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**moonshine44: **I will try to make the chapters longer. -) I tried to make this one a bit longer than the others, but I'm not sure if I succeeded. The next chapter will for sure be longer, don't you worry.

**ElladanOrElrohir: **How right you were. Kelderas and Luthin have a LONG way to go before their relationship is back to what it used to be. And now they have this episode in the way. But maybe this will actually help things. It got some of their personal thoughts out in the open.

**daw the minstrel: **Glorfindel is a very clever elf. And Legolas' friends are going to come in handy later on. Maybe not so much in this story, but in other ones for sure.

**Coolio02: **It's nice to have friends. Daeron will help a lot with Legolas' healings. They really treat him like normal, which is what he needs.

**MCross:** Calm before the storm? What storm? thunder in the distance Oh...THAT storm. ;-) You just wait hehe.

**Barbara Kennedy: **Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you're liking this story. I've been really debating where to take this, so I'd like to hear any opinions you have.

**kel: **I like Daeron too. -) He's going to be fun to play with when he grows up hehe.

**Christian Bregorider: **Yay to you too! hehe. Hope that's a good yay! LOL!

**Templa Otemna: **Yes, things seem to be getting back on track, but you just keep those chickens right where they are or they'll end up on a plate with my fork in them! Mmmm...I love chicken! LOL! And thanks, I'll remember about the little details. I tend to like those in stories as well. Just the small little comfort signals and stuff. I'll try to keep putting those in.

**EVERYONE!**

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I can't believe how many reviews this story has gotten. I'm trying to keep up with it the best I can, but college is really tough this semester. I have a few tests this week, so it may be a bit of time before I get the next chapter up. or...it may be the exact opposite and i'll try to slack off from my studying so I can write some for this. Hehe, either way, I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank youall! cookies for everyone!


	12. Prelude to a Storm

Chapter Twelve

Idrial made her way quietly through the halls. It was dark and no doubt most of the palace residents were asleep. _By right, I should be as well,_ she thought to herself. But no matter how hard she had tried, she could not find the peaceful elven dreams she usually found while sleeping. Elrohir's words had kept her awake for two nights now.

"_You and Luthin seem very close, but I have yet to see you and Kelderas say one word to each other."_

She had spent most of her time thinking about her eldest brother. They had been close once, extremely close. When they were still young, they had been the best of friends. Growing up, he had always protected her and vice versa. When Kelderas had started training to be a warrior, she'd helped him the best she could. She'd make sure there was a bath waiting for him when he returned from practice. She helped him with lessons when he was too tired to concentrate. She had even helped him craft arrows. And when he had been promoted to lieutenant of a patrol, she written to him about home and sent him gifts to keep his spirits high. When Kelderas became a captain, he had been assigned to the palace guard and they spent all of their time discussing what was happening within the palace. There was never a secret between the two.

When their Naneth had died, it was like she didn't know Kelderas anymore. He was a different person, one she had grown distant from. She didn't know why they had stopped talking, for every time she thought back on it, there was no person she should have gone to more for comfort than her eldest brother. Instead, she had gone to no one. She'd comforted herself by comforting others and had accepted no comfort for herself. Self-dependence, it was something she had grown to believe in.

Idrial came to a door and brought her hand up to knock, but she hesitated. A sudden surge of fear ran through her. What if he wouldn't accept her? What if he no longer wanted that sibling bond they once had? He had pushed Adar away, why not push her away as well? Perhaps that was what he had already done. He hadn't come to her anymore than she'd gone to him. She shook her head. That was nonsense. They were both grieving. They needed each other now more than ever.

Pushing herself, she knocked quietly on the door and then put her head close to listen for a response. At first there was nothing, but when she went to knock again, the door opened slightly and Kelderas' face appeared in the space. Idrial fought to find words to say to him, but now that she was here, she could think of nothing. Why had she come? To talk, but about what?

To her relief, Kelderas opened his bedroom door all the way and stepped aside to let her in. She pulled herself together and walked into the bedroom she had come to know so well. During storms, she had often snuck into Kelderas' room to sleep out the rest of her night safely protected by him. She looked around. The room had changed, it seemed darker. She took in the sight of her brother. His dark hair hung about his face and his nightshirt and leggings were ruffled as though he had been tossing and turning most of the night. Apparently, he hadn't gotten any sleep either.

"Kelderas…" She tried to find words to say, but still none came to her.

Kelderas paused for only a moment before walking to a table in his room and pouring both of them a glass of wine. He handed her a glass and then sat down on the bed, motioning with his eyes for her to do the same. Then he downed his wine and threw the cup off to the side, where it rolled and came to rest against the wall.

Idrial, holding the cup in both hands, sat down next to her brother and took a sip. She stared at the opposite wall, the awkward silence between them apparent to her nervousness. She sighed, downed the wine, and set the cup down next to his bed. Then, she closed her eyes, gave a soft sigh, and looked to Kelderas. She found him watching her, waiting for her to say something.

"I've missed you," she said finally. Kelderas' stern face softened suddenly and he looked away from her, his shoulders slumping as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He seemed to be thinking. "I hear you are staying home from the patrol," she pressed, not knowing what else to talk about. "Perhaps while you are home, you could help me with my sword work. I know Adar doesn't want me to practice with swords, but I just thought…"

"I pulled my knife on Luthin today."

There was a heavy silence that followed the words. Idrial stared at the side of Kelderas' face, which had hardened like a rock. She couldn't read the emotions there and he only stared at the wall, expressionless. At first, she thought she had heard him wrong. But as she thought about the words, they seemed clearer and clearer, ringing in her ears like the sour note off an untuned harp. He stomach clenched as her mind pictured what he said. She could see Luthin's worried face at dinner, as he ate quietly. She could see Kelderas sitting opposite him, lost in his own world. She had known something was wrong, but had brushed it aside as being from the loss of their naneth. Never had she imagined it was something like this.

"What?" she asked, just to make sure she had heard him right.

"I pulled my knife on Luthin," Kelderas repeated. "Well, almost pulled. We were fighting. I got angry. I've been trying to convince myself that I wouldn't have used it. I wouldn't have driven it into him. But now, I'm not so sure. I lost myself, Idrial."

Idrial could only stare. The knowledge that she had almost lost her younger brother at the hands of her older brother was making her breaths come in short wisps. She looked away from Kelderas and rose to her feet, making for the door. _This isn't happening._ She thought to herself.

"Do you think I should sail?"

The question froze Idrial in her tracks. She turned slowly to look at Kelderas and let out a sob when she saw that her brother was in tears. She watched as a few of the tears spilled over, slowly etching their way down his cheeks to find themselves dripping onto the floor. Idrial couldn't move. She couldn't find it in her to go to his side, feeling betrayed by him ten times over. He had almost killed their brother and now he was thinking of abandoning them? She wanted to hate him. She wanted to hate him for everything he was doing to them. But she found herself wanting to hate herself as well, for letting him sink this low into despair alone.

"I should have been with her that day, Idrial," he whispered as more tears slipped through his eyes.

Idrial suddenly found herself moving and she ran to embrace her brother, stroking the side of his head. "Shush now, you couldn't have known what was going to happen, none of us did…"

"No!" Kelderas pushed her away and held the sides of her head, startling her but she held her ground. He looked angry now, but his anger wasn't towards her, it was towards himself. "I was suppose to escort her. I was suppose to meet her and bring her back safely. But I didn't! I sent two of my warriors to do it instead while I was here, courting some stupid ellyth!" Idrial tried to shake her head, but Kelderas' hands held it in place. "I could have stopped it! By right, it should have been me who died!" Kelderas yelled, suddenly letting go of her and standing up. He paced the room. "By right, I should be in the Halls."

"Stop it!" Idrial found herself screaming. The yell make Kelderas startle and he turned to look at his sister. Idrial felt fury raging up inside her, making her face red and tears spill from her eyes. "Do we mean nothing to you? Do you think one little mistake will make us push you away? If you had gone, we would have lost Naneth and you…what then? What would we have done then?"

"I could have saved her!" Kelderas screamed back at her.

"No!" She screamed, throwing a fist at his chest. He stared at her in stunned silence. "You're being a fool! There are no what ifs with death. Judgment is not ours to give. What has happened has happened and no matter what you think nothing will change that. You have to stop this Kelderas, you have to stop the blame and the guilt. It is destroying us, your family. It's destroying you!"

Kelderas shook his head. "What do I do then? What do I have left if not my guilt?"

"Us!" Idrial yelled, pushing him again, but this time he didn't react. "You have us you fool! Your family! We need you here…" She sobbed and put a hand to her mouth, staring at Kelderas, whose tears had stopped as he looked upon his sister. "I just want my brother back…" she whispered.

Kelderas' face fell and he rushed forward to embrace her. She cried into his shoulder for a few minutes and then pulled away. She felt his hand stroke her hair and when she looked into his face, she saw a look that she had not seen since the passing of their mother. She watched him for a few minutes, waiting for him to speak.

"I've been gone, haven't I?" he whispered, meeting her eyes. When she nodded he smiled and stroked her hair again. "I _have _been a fool. I will always carry the guilt with me," he confessed.

"But you do not have to despair so," Idrial said, stroking his arm in return. "You are one of the greatest elves that I have ever known. And I want you back. I do not think you should sail unless you truly believe that there is not a life left for you here. But please first consider that I am here, Adar is here, Luthin is here, and Legolas is here and does not blame you at all. He worships you and still loves you, as we all do."

Kelderas was quiet for a moment. The soft sound of rain suddenly filled the room and a few seconds later, thunder quaked in the distance. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and Idrial almost despaired when she thought she hadn't gotten through to him. But when he opened his eyes, she saw a smile creep into his eyes. "There is a life for me here," he whispered. "I have been missing it. Idrial…will you help bring me back?"

Idrial let out a laugh and playfully slapped him on the shoulder before hugging him. "Of course," she said into his chest. "I will always bring you back."

* * *

The thunder woke him, but it was not what had made his heart race uncontrollably. He had dreamt again, of the orcs, of Naneth. Legolas held his blanket close to his chin and stared at the ceiling, trying desperately to convince himself that should he fall asleep again, there would be peaceful dreams instead of the nightmares. But, he could not convince himself of thus. He thought about going to Glorfindel's sleeping chambers, to make sure that the elder elf was not having nightmares as well, but thought against it for he knew that Glorfindel was tired and should sleep. All great warriors needed sleep, that's what Glorfindel had told him when he had asked to stay up that night and listen to some of Glorfindel's stories.

No doubt Daeron, Saeros and Nellas would want to hear Glorfindel's stories as well. Legolas made a mental note to ask his Adar if the three could come over after he ate dinner at Daeron's. In truth, he was excited for the dinner. Daeron's mother had always made good stew and excellent cornmeal bread. He used to eat at Daeron's often. Lanque was a good Naneth to Daeron and Daeron was a good son to Lanque. He would never let her die.

The thought sobered Legolas severely and he sat up. He looked around the room. He found himself missing Narsine almost painfully. The rain outside only reminded him of the times she would come and check on him to make sure he wasn't scared of the storms. Thunder and lightning never scared him and he had told her such many times, but that never stopped her from coming to check on him, just in case.

Legolas stared at the door for a while, half expecting Narsine to pop her head in and tell him that the whole thing was a prank, that she truly wasn't gone. Dead, not gone. And suddenly, Legolas had the urge to move. He swung his legs off the bed and his soft, small feet made no noise as he scurried out of his room and down the hall. He didn't know where he was going. He paused for a moment outside of Thranduil's room, listening to see if his Adar was awake. But no noise came from the room. He paused outside each of his siblings' rooms, but none of them were awake either. He paused outside of Glorfindel's room, but even the nightmare plagued elf made no noise.

Legolas was at a loss of what to do now. He wondered if any of the others were afraid of the thunder. Mayber Saeros was afraid. The littler elfling often was afraid of such things.

Coming to a stop, Legolas noticed he was outside of the armory. Adar had always told him not to go into the armory, and to never touch anything that was inside. But Legolas had always wanted to see what was inside. He had once heard Kelderas tell Luthin that one of Galadriel's shields from the first age was inside. He had always wanted to see it, but he had never asked his Adar to show it to him, for fear that he may think he found out it was in there by sneaking in.

A shield would have saved Naneth.

With that thought, Legolas quietly opened the door, looked around to see if anyone had seen, and then slipped inside. He silently inched the door shut and looked around. It was dark and he couldn't reach the torches to turn them on. He found a few lamps sitting by the door and quickly lit one. He found that the lamp was old, probably an artifact like most of the other weapons in the armory.

Legolas held the lamp up and looked around. He drew in a breath when he caught sight of all the swords and shields that lined the walls and were stacked on holders in the center of the room. He scanned the shields, to find one that could have belonged to Galadriel. When his eyes fell upon one shield that was mounted to the wall, he instantly knew he had found what he was looking for. It was a pale shield, with golden leaves and vines intertwined with a sword. The paleness alone marked it as belonging to the elf lady of Lorien.

Legolas was about to go and touch it when something else caught his eye. A sword was mounted just below it on pegs, readily accessible if the palace was ever under attack. It was by far the most beautiful sword Legolas had ever laid eyes upon. He knew immediately that the sword had belonged to his grandfather, Oropher. Perhaps it had been his swords in the Last Alliance. Legolas could only guess.

Walking quietly over to the sword, Legolas ran his finger up the flat side of the blade and then fingered the hilt. It felt heavy. Legolas set the lamp down and used both hands to lift the sword off the pegs. He struggled under the weight, but managed to balance it by pushing the tip of the sword into the ground. He looked it up and down. It was almost as tall as he was, the end of the hilt coming to his nose.

_A sword like this would have saved Nana, _Legolas thought, eyeing the glinting blade. It was still sharp, he realized with surprise. He pictured himself with this sword when the orcs had attacked. Fighting off the ugly, foul beasts with Nana standing behind him and sweeping him up in an embrace when he managed to kill them all. That would have been a true act of bravery, the act of a true warrior. One day, he would be a warrior. He would kill orcs and goblins and trolls. One day he would, for Nana.

With that thought, Legolas pointed at an invisible foe at the wall. He growled at them menacingly and the went to lift the sword. The sword lifted halfway into the air, but Legolas' small stature couldn't hold it and it began to fall. Without thinking, Legolas moved his hand to catch the falling blade before it could clink on the ground and make noise. Unfortunately for the elfling, he caught the blade on the sharp side and it sliced into his hand, deeply. Legolas' eyes widened, and he pulled back his hand, letting go of the hilt.

It was Legolas' second mistake of letting go of the blade that cost him dearly. As the sword was falling, the tug that Legolas had inadvertently giving it while pulling back his injured hand had brought the sword coming towards his body. The push he had giving the sword when he had let go in surprise had giving the sword momentum. Combined, it was like the sword lashed out at Legolas with brutal accuracy. The sword sliced at Legolas's left leg, cutting a wound that was deep and high on his thigh. The force of the pain knocked Legolas to the ground. He blinked a few times, staring at the rapidly growing puddle of red that was now forming beneath him. Panic and pain coursed through him. As his head grew dizzy with blood loss, Legolas let out a terrified scream.

A scream that was unfairly muffled by the heavy doors of the armory.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Moonshine44: **Thank you! I think I was really into the last chapter. (explains all the typos lol) I tried to be more careful with this chapter, but I absolutely suck at editing.

**MCross: **I thought we could use a little rain before the actual brunt of the storm comes. ;-) But unfortunately, even though it may not seem like it, this isn't the storm that I have planned. It's just a prelude.

**Eleniel Ithil: **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the story.

**Sesshyangel: **I really like fanfiction Glorfindel in most stories. He's always very caring and witty. I tried to keep up with that in this story, but I'm not always sure if I do. Thanks for the encouragement!

**Kirsten: **Legolas is really cute, isn't he. -) And I do like Luthin, though not as much as some of the others. I think Kelderas is my favorite OC, followed closely by Idrial.

**SleepsInOctober: **I always picture Celebrian as being really wise and understanding. I think that way, her passing won't be so hard on Elrond and his sons because when she does pass, she will know what to say to make her family be able to go on.

**kel: **Exactly. Kelderas is very troubled about it too. It's going to take a while for him to get over that little episode with Luthin as well.

**daw the minstrel: **It sure did wake them up. I thought they could use another eye opener. -)

**Templa Otmena: **There's a little more about what Kelderas used to be like. I'm not sure if that ideal Kelderas will ever come back, or if he'll even find it in himself to not sail, but I think we're going to be seeing a change in Kelderas very soon. Oh, and those chickens...I got my roaster all ready, so you better watch them closely. (hides the feathers littering the muses' lair) hehe.


	13. Found

Chapter Thirteen

Elrond sat up, his breaths coming in hitched gasps. He stared at the opposite wall, where a mirror hung and his reflection glared back at him. He tried to calm his racing heart and, drawing in several long breaths, realized that he didn't know what had disturbed him so. He felt Celebrian's hand slide over his stomach as she wrapped an arm around him and then sat up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What is it love?" She asked, suddenly brought from her sleep when she noticed Elrond' unnatural pallor.

Elrond shook his head, he had a foreboding vision. Blood, tears, a greatness portrayed through a warrior. And then, Elrond suddenly realized what had disturbed him. He had seen the young prince, pale as the snow, lying in the halls of kings with Thranduil weeping over his body.

The elf lord didn't respond to his wife as he jumped out of bed and threw on his robe. He turned to Celebrian, who was rising from the bed, worry evident on her face. "Something is wrong," he stated simply.

The two rushed out of their room and found their way to Thranduil's bedroom. Elrond knocked and when no one answered, he opened the door. He found his friend's bed empty and immediately his heart jumped. _Please don't let my foresight be too late._ Elrond begged the Valar. He ran to Thranduil's study, Celebrian following closely, her nightgown sweeping over the floor.

Elrond didn't bother to knock this time, just rushed in. To his slight relief, he found Thranduil sitting in front of the fire, staring into its bowels. Thranduil looked up when Elrond entered and immediately came alert when he saw the look on the Lord of Imladris' face. He stood quickly, but Elrond didn't wait for him to ask.

"I had a vision. Legolas…"

The Mirkwood king ran past Elrond, already on his way to Legolas' room. He burst through the doors and a small cry of dismay escaped his lips when he saw that his youngest son's bed was empty. He turned to face the dark haired elven lord. "Where is he?" He demanded, the panic evident in his voice.

"I know not," Elrond said, shaking his head. "But he is in danger…"

Thranduil shoved past him again and took the few strides to Kelderas' room. He threw open the doors hastily and found that Kelderas and Idrial sat on the bed. They had been discussing something, but Thranduil didn't have the time to give them their peace. "Have you seen Legolas?" Thranduil demanded heavily. Kelderas, surprised and a bit angered at the intrusion suddenly sobered and shook his head. He gained his feet, holding his shoulder's square and taking the stance of Thranduil's captains, recognizing the urgency and irregality of the situation.

"Take two guards and search the palace," Thranduil's panic had died and was now set with determination. "Look everywhere."

Kelderas nodded and rushed out. He met with two guards who had come to see what the commotion was about and they took off down the hall, opening doors and searching rooms for any sign of the youngest prince.

Idrial came to her father's side. "Ada? What is it?"

"Lord Elrond believes he is in danger," Thranduil said gently, noticing for the first time the look of fear that had crossed his daughter's face. He prayed to the Valar that they would not suffer another loss, not so soon, not ever. The look that had been, and still was, on Elrond's face told Thranduil that urgency was key to keeping his son safe. "Gather some healers, have them ready for anything."

Idrial nodded and ran off to do as her father wished. She couldn't help but think that her father was handling himself very well, considering it was his youngest son who may need those healers. She tried not to think about it.

Thranduil turned to the guards who were left behind. "Two of you search the East Wing. Palanas, Feanor, take the West. The rest come with me." Immediately, the guards fell into step with their appropriate search parties and headed out. Thranduil lead the rest of the guards through the residence chambers, opening doors and finding nothing but empty rooms.

The king opened the Elrond's sons' door and the twins sat up in unison, surprised and a little apprehensive to find the king of Mirkwood barging into their room. Immediately their eyes fell upon their father and they rose to their feet. Thranduil kept moving, but Elrond stayed behind to explain what was transpiring.

The next room was Glorfindel's. The elf lord was awake, standing by the window watching the storm. When Thranduil came in, he turned and, seeing the look upon Thranduil's face, asked hectically, "What is it?"

"Legolas," was all Thranduil said before he gave a glance around the room to make sure his youngest son hadn't slept in Glorfindel's room again before moving on. Glorfindel, feeling his stomach drop at the fear in Thranduil's voice over his youngest, grabbed his sword which was placed conveniently at the end of his bed and chased after the Mirkwood king, who was moving through room after room rapidly.

It took only minutes to finish with the residence chambers. To Thranduil, it had seemed like years. Each second that passed meant less of a chance of finding his son in a healthy condition. One of the guards moved pass Thranduil to open the armory door. Thranduil was about to shake his head and tell him that Legoals would never go in there, that Legolas knew better because he had been told so, but was stopped silent when the door opened and he was met with a horrifying smell of copper and must. The guard sucked in a breath, but Thranduil was quicker to move and pausing only slightly at the sight of his son, ran into the armory and collapsed next to Legolas, who lay deathly still and pale in the center of the floor, a sword to his right.

"Legolas!" Thranduil cried when he saw his son's eyes closed. There was blood pooling out from a deep slash across Legolas' thigh. Thranduil didn't notice that he had kneeled in the substance. "Elrond!" Thranduil bellowed only to find that the elf lord had already joined the king at his side. Elrond reached out a hand to feel Legolas' neck for a pulse.

"He still lives," Elrond said quietly, reaching forward and fingering the thigh wound. "This is deep and it is bleeding heavily." He moved the small body slightly and a squirt of blood shot out from the wound. Elrond felt his heart drop. _He's hit something vital…_ he thought dreadfully. "Let us get him to the healers. I may yet be able to help him."

Thranduil felt tears sting at his eyes. He stared at the elfling's face, _his _elfling's face. This was his son, his youngest, his baby, the last great gift Narsine had ever given him. And suddenly, a new resolve came over the king. Elrond was not giving up and willing to take on the task of saving him. That was good enough reason to hold onto hope. He reached forward and scooped the elfling into his arms, surprised at how light his son felt. How long had it been since he'd held him? The thought made Thranduil all the more determined to see his son through this. _I have not been the Adar he needs. Live through this and I will make it up to you penneth, this I promise._

The sober group made their way quickly to the healers. Idrial gasped loudly when she saw the state her younger brother was in as Thranduil laid him down on a table. She looked to Elrond, Celebrian, the twins, and Glorfindel and found all their faces compassionate, but fearful.

Elrond set to work quickly. The healers who had been prepared let him work, but stepped in when he asked them to. Thranduil had to resist the urge to tell Elrond to leave his son alone when the dark haired elf lord reached his hand deep into the wound, trying to find the source of the bleeding so he could stop it and sew it up. Idrial had to turn her head away and Elladan came forward to put an arm around her shoulders. She dug her face into his shoulder, but turned her head to watch again, accepting the comfort of his arm.

Kelderas and Luthin suddenly burst through the doors, having been informed that their brother had been found.

"No!" Luthin's face resounded horror and he rushed forward the gather his brother into his arms, but Thranduil put out an arm and caught him. "will he be all right?" Luthin asked quietly, looking for Elrond to give him a sign, but he received none. Thranduil just squeezed his shoulder.

Kelderas stood quietly by the door, taking in the scene. He noticed that Glorfindel stood next to him, looking all the part of a noble warrior, but worry evident in his eyes. Kelderas shut his eyes for a moment before mimicking the stance fully. A warrior's resolve, that's what his family needed now. He couldn't fall apart in front of them. He could shed tears later over the incident, but now he would have to have hope that Elrond would find a way to bring Legolas through this.

Finally, Elrond's hand came from the wround, gripping a stringy artery. He quickly accepted help from a healer and stiched up the artery until no more blood seeped out. He looked up afterwards and noticed everyone standing around, watching him intently. "This will take time, but I've stopped the bleeding. He's lost a lot of blood, but I believe he will live." There was a resounding loosening of shoulders in the room and Elrond nodded towards Glorfindel. "I need time to work."

Glorfindel nodded, knowing he was asking the elf warrior to help usher people from the room. It was easy to get Celebrian, Elladan, Elrohir, and Idrial from the room. When he asked Luthin to follow him, the younger brother shook his head, but with a small urge from the elf lord that Legolas would be all right, Luthin left as well. The only two Glorfindel could not get to leave the room were Thranduil and Kelderas. He did not even try to make Thranduil leave, seeing the elven King had a strong grip on his youngest's limp hand. And when he made the suggestion to Kelderas, the elf shook his head, resolved in staying in the room.

Elrond worked quickly and carefully. But after hours of what he was sure torment for the royal family, he felt Legolas start to slowly slip away. He looked down at the pale face of the young elfling. Legolas' pale blonde hair haloed his head, with a face that had started to chisel itself out, but still was quite young. There were deep, dark circles beneath Legolas' eyes. His lips were pale as well and he looked almost ghostly lying on the table.

But Elrond knew what it would mean for this young elfling to slip away now into the abyss of death. It was as if the whole of Middle Earth would wail at his death and utterly fall into the darkness which was threatening to consume Mirkwood. The wood elves would be the first to fall. But Elrond could also sense a further disturbance should this elfling die. A threat to the future of all of Middle Earth. Things this elfling would never do would utterly destroy Middle Earth. An orc that would never be slain, a relationship that would never be established, a smile that would never be shared, an arrow that would never be fired, a friendship that would never be formed. There would be an empty whole where this elfling was suppose to be.

Elrond would not let that happen.

Not only was this life valuable to Middle Earth, Elrond found that it was valuable to himself as well. It could have very easily been Arwen lying on the table, or Elladan or Elrohir. He had come to love this little Elfling that had impacted his family and friends so heavily. He would not let him leave. The Halls of Mandos could not have this one.

Laying a hand on Legolas' chilled forehead, Elrond closed his eyes and let his healing energy course through his body, down his arm, and into this small being, He whispered a few words to the Valar to spare this once, to grace him with life once again. He forced his powers to do their magic on the wound. At first, Elrond thought he would never be able to keep the elfling in this world, but then he felt him start to come back. He felt Legolas' light stop dimming. It didn't strengthen, but it didn't weaken either. Elrond pushed a little further but then pulled away and looked down at him.

"It is up to you now, penneth," Elrond whispered, stroking his head gently, pushing some of the pale locks out of the young one's eyes.

* * *

"_Legolas," The voice was calling him quietly and he turned to find that he was in a place he didn't know. A stream ran through the grassy area. His eyes caught sight of a person sitting by the stream and when he realized who it was, he immediately let out a sob and ran to her. _

"_Naneth!" He cried and flung himself at her. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging the young elfling to her chest. They stood together, embraced in each others arms for what seemed like eternity before she set him down and kneeled in front of him. "Naneth…" but he couldn't find anything to say. _

"_Legolas," she whispered and smiled, brushing a hand down his cheek. "You were very brave ion nin. I am so proud of you." _

"_But…" _

"_I want you to remember that I will always be watching you," she whispered to him. "I'm sorry I had to leave you, child. But I will be waiting for you in Valinor." _

"_I want to come with you now!" Legolas cried, flinging his arms around her neck. She hugged him but shook her head and pushed him back. _

"_You cannot," she said demandingly. "You cannot come with me now. Your Ada needs you. As do Kelderas and Luthin and Idrial. Have you forgotten about them already?" _

"_No!" Legolas cried in fear, his eyes wide. "Can they not come too?" _

_She laughed melodically, brushing his face again with her hand. "No, they cannot come now either. There are so many things you need to do yet in this world, ion nin. So many _great_ things. Promise to make me proud and take care of your family and friends above all others." _

"_I promise Nana," Legolas whispered. "But I want you to be here too." _

"_I will be watching," she repeated. "And if ever you get sad, just remember that I love you and life is my gift to you." She stood up and brushed away the tears that lined the elfling's face. "Now, promise me you will not follow. You must go back and you must make it. Your Adar is waiting." _

"_Okay Naneth," he whispered, giving her one last hug as she turned to walk away. "I love you Naneth!" _

"_I love you too, Penneth," she yelled back. _

_And all of a sudden, the stream was gone, as was the grass, and in its place was an empty darkness. Legolas drifted for a while, not feeling, not caring. Several times he thought about following after his Naneth, but he reminded himself that he had made a promise. Every once in a while, he felt himself starting to drift towards the tunnel towards awareness, but he would run back, away from it, not ready to leave the comforting embrace of darkness. He heard his voice being called from inside that tunnel and he was tempted to answer, but not yet. He would, but not yet. Not when he was so sad. He would when he was good and ready. _

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**MCross: **Maybe this will be the storm. I haven't decided yet whether or not I want to do the other thing yet. Perhaps that will be a different story altogether. -)

**kel: **It must be very scary for Legolas. I hate it when I hurt myself and I know that when I'm alone and get hurt I sometimes panic lol. But I've never hurt myself like Legolas has.

**daw the minsterl: **It was very emotional to write. I had a bit of trouble getting through it. And yes, Legolas was very cute. He has some very childish thoughts, which I love.

**EgyptMau: **This quick enough for you?

**Kirsten: **Leggy is hurt...but don't worry...he'll get better. -)

**moonshine44: **I literally blushed when you said I was a good author. -) Thank you very much for the compliment. I hope this was a quick enough update for you. I feel like this story may be coming to an end, though I had some other things planned as well, perhaps I'll hold off on them for some later stories. We'll have to wait and see.


	14. Soldiers

Chapter Fourteen

The room was sober, there was no other way to describe it. Luthin stared at all the faces in the room, each one portraying the same worried expression. Only Lady Celebrian looked like she held any slight hope. Elladan and Elrohir both looked grim, having seen their father work on such wounds before, only to have the elf fade away after hours, even days of treatment. Idrial had her face turned away from everyone, though the shaking in her shoulders had stopped and now she sat quietly, too tired to cry anymore. Glorfindel stood by the door, should Elrond call for his assistance. It was Glorfindel that intrigued Luthin the most. The tall elf lord seemed to be more upset than he himself was, and that worried Luthin. He wasn't worried that Glorfindel was too upset, but that he himself wasn't enough.

Luthin's thought's drifted back to his fight with Kelderas. His older brother had told him that he hadn't felt the grief of their loss at all. Luthin had immediately protested. He'd tried to tell his oldest brother that he'd grieved for their naneth, he'd felt the wrongness of the whole situation. But now that they'd almost lost another family member, Luthin started to hear Kelderas' words over and over in his mind. _Do I truly not grieve at all for her?_ he asked himself. Idrial sat weeping in a corner for her brother, and he sat quietly without even the slightest tear in his eye.

When he'd seen Legolas laying on that table, so pale, so much blood, he'd cried out and tried to go to him. But even as Glorfindel escorted him from the room, he hadn't shed a tear. Even as they sat now, waiting for Elrond to come out and tell them that Legolas would be all right, he didn't even feel the slight burn of tears. His eyes were dry and that was unfair.

Perhaps Kelderas was right. Perhaps Luthin truly hadn't grieved over their Naneth's loss. He'd felt numb, alone, but he hadn't shed a tear. And only a few days after she died, he'd gone away on a training trip. The warriors had tried to convince him to stay, to take his time, but he'd told them honestly that he was fine. And he had been. During the trip, he'd never let the grief get to him. Was it because he had no grief? The thought made Luthin shudder. Of course he missed her, like they all did, but he'd been away. He'd been gone and away from them all. While they were all getting used to not having Naneth come in for their morning meal, or come in and check on them while they sleep, or ask them how their days were, he was away from that already. Perhaps he truly hadn't realized that she was really gone.

And suddenly, Luthin felt his chest constrict. She was gone. The numbing sensation of loss seemed to lift from Luthin's head as he forced the realization of what happened to his Naneth forward. He hadn't had time to deal with it before. But now, it was smacking him in the face. Naneth would have made Legolas stay out of the armory, Luthin was sure of it. She would have been in his room, rocking him to sleep. And instead, no one had been there for him when he needed them.

Tears stung at the edges of Luthin's eyes and he quickly reached up to wipe them away. As soon as he did, he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and found Idrial sitting next to him, her face buried into his shoulder. He tried to make the tears stop then, for Idrial, but he had months of grief flooding into him in a single moment and he put his head in his hands and let the tears flow, stifling only the sobs. Idrial rubbed his back gently, knowing that he needed to get it out. The others in the room sat quietly, not judging either of them.

Sitting in his sister's arms, Luthin suddenly felt young again. He remembered the way Naneth would hold him and make everything all better. The way she sang quietly to him to get him to feel safe. And he wished that someone was there to do that for Legolas. He turned his body and wrapped his arms around Idrial. "I wish Naneth were here," he whispered to her, his plea broken by a quiet sob.

Idrial squeezed him tighter and whispered back, "So do I." The two held each other, Idrial started to softly cry again. Finally, it was she who pulled away. She wiped the tears from her own face and then from Luthin's. "He'll be all right," she said, knowingly. "Lord Elrond is the best healer there is."

As if seeking the truth, both Idrial and Luthin turned to look at Glorfindel, who was nearest to them. But he didn't look away from the door, too intent on finding it in himself to tell them they were right. When he didn't say anything, Celebrian spoke up. "Of course he'll be all right," she said, her voice soft and soothing. "Your brother is a strong little sprig."

Luthin laughed at the use of Legolas' nickname. He sat back and stared at the opposite wall. "That he is." He shook his head, thinking of all the times he had marveled in Legolas' ability to live through what he'd been through. He knew some elven warriors who would have been forced to sail, or would have simply died of the grief, after going through the circumstances Legolas had gone through. But his youngest brother had proved to them all how strong he was. And though he still grieved horribly, he'd shown that he would one day get pass the horrific memories. He'd always carry them with him, but he'd deal with them. He wouldn't succumb to the grief.

None of them would if Luthin had anything to do with it.

* * *

Thranduil sat still, ignoring Elrond's requests that he try and get some rest, for it would be a while before Legolas would wake, if he ever did. Kelderas still stood vigil by the door, his head bowed in both worry and exhaustion. Thranduil's children had been having a rough couple of days. He looked towards his youngest, whose eyes were still closed and skin still pale. He stroked Legolas' hand, feeling the tiny fingers as they lay limp, lifeless. He pondered for a moment what Legolas had been doing in the armory, he knew better than to go in there. But he quickly pushed that thought aside. He had to know his son would be all right before he could scold him.

Suddenly, the healing wing was a buzzing of activity. Thranduil looked towards Elrond, who rose from a chair on the other side of the young prince. He frowned when he saw Elrond was no longer looking towards his son. Thranduil turned and saw a few elven warriors flood into the room, carrying litters between them with injured strewn among them. Thranduil kissed his young son's hand before rising.

"What's happened?" Thranduil demanded and was surprised to see Kabain helping an injured warrior into the healing room.

Kabain looked back at them, his dark hair plastered to his face with blood and mud. Thranduil recognized the spots of orc blood that speckled his Captain's face. Kabain helped his injured comrade onto a cot and then turned to his King.

"My Lord Thranduil," Kabain greeted, almost too flustered for the formal greeting. Thranduil nodded to him in response. "We were attacked by orcs and forced to abandon our post on the border. They took us by surprise. I know that with a few patrols, I'll be able to take the post back, my lord."

Thranduil sighed and looked towards where Kelderas stood, listening intently. His eldest son seemed torn. He knew how much Kelderas was willing to give for Mirkwood, that he knew too well. But he was sure that his son didn't want to leave not knowing whether his youngest brother would live or die. He quickly made up Kelderas' mind for him.

"Kelderas, gather your Northern second shift patrol and report back to Kabain." Kelderas nodded, his eyes flickering for a moment towards Legolas before he went to leave. Thranduil caught his arm. "Make sure to bring yourself back afterwards."

Kelderas stared at his father, before nodding and running off to gather the patrols. When Thranduil turned to talk to Kabain again, he found his captain looking towards where Legolas lay. The Captain's face was impassive, but his eyes told Thranduil that he was stunned to see such a wound on one so young. Kabain had the tact not to ask what happened, though Thranduil wouldn't have minded if he had asked. Instead, he turned to the King and dismissed himself, off to help what wounded he could.

Luthin was suddenly by Thranduil's side. Thranduil wondered where his son had come from. "Adar, allow me to go with them."

"No," Thranduil said swiftly. "You're needed here."

"I can fight!" Luthin protested. "Our training…"

"Hasn't begun yet. You're not ready."

Thranduil hushed him before he could protest further. Thranduil immediately went to see how many of his ranking officers had been injured. He found that some of his lesser lieutenants had suffered some small wounds, and one of his lieutenants had been left behind, dead. Thranduil gave a soft prayer to Valar for all who lost their lives before finding Kabain back in front of him.

"We've gather the second and third Eastern Archer patrols as well as the first and third Northern combat patrols as well as Kelderas' Northern Second Shift patrol." Kabain announced as Kelderas walked into the room.

"Take a few from the second Western Archers as well," Thranduil ordered. "Be careful." He clasped both of them on the shoulders before they went to find the other shift Captains that would follow under Kabain. Thranduil watched them retreat for a moment before turning back to the chaos that had erupted in the healing wing. Healers were working swiftly on patients and just as quickly more were being brought in. Elrond had moved to help the more severe wounds. Thranduil saw that Luthin had moved to Legolas' side and was stroking his head, quietly whispering comforting words to him should he hear the commotion.

"We need to move him," Thranduil said, walking over to them and gently sliding his hand beneath Legolas' back and legs, being careful of the already healing wound. Luthin stood slowly, his eyes on a warrior who'd been brought back with one less foot. "Come," Thranduil commanded, drawing his son from the shock of seeing his first orc wound victim. Luthin shook his head and then seemed to gather himself. He followed his father out of the room. They ran into Glorfindel and Idrial instantly.

When Idrial saw Legolas in her father's arms, she cried out and ran to them. "No, please," she whispered, placing a hand on his head.

"It's all right," Thranduil soothed her quietly. "We needed to move him and allow room for the wounded warriors."

"I will see if I can help," Celebrian announced, walking into the healing wing. Elrohir followed, but Elladan stayed close to Idrial. She was looking weak on her feet. He grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Where are you taking him, Ada?" Idrial asked, following her father.

"To his room," Thranduil told her. "He'll rest there until he wakes." Idrial nodded and slowed, allowing Elladan to help balance her.

"You need rest, my lady," Elladan whispered to her, gently guiding her to her room. She protested just a little, saying she wanted to stay with Legolas, but then she laid her head on Elladan's chest and allowed him to guide her to her room. Luthin gave him a smile of gratitude before following his father into Legolas' room. Glorfindel stayed behind, talking with a few of the wounded warriors to help settle them.

* * *

It was hours before the palace settled again. Kabain, Kelderas and other lietenants and captains had rode out to meet the orc menace. Elrond was still working on the patients, though now there were only minor wounds to tend to. All who would die in the healing wing today were already dead. They'd lost nine elves in all, some whom had been brought in dead. But thirty had survived.

The twins and Celebrian where helping in the healing wing, talking to the warriors to keep the mood bright. Idrial was asleep in her room. Luthin and Thranduil sat with Legolas, though Thranduil knew that sooner or later he would have to make his rounds of the wounded, to show them their king still cared. But for now, he sat by Legolas' side, gently stroking the young arm.

Luthin sat in a chair, his head drooped, succumbing to sleep. Thranduil gave another prayer to Valar, too many he had given this day.

The door opened quietly and Thranduil looked up to see Glorfindel enter. Thranduil motioned for him to be quiet, showing him Luthin was asleep. Glorfindel nodded in understanding before closing the door gently and walking over to the bed. He looked down on the sleeping elfling. "No doubt you will want to see to your warriors," Glorfindel said formally.

"Yes," Thranduil whispered back. "But I am afraid if I leave him, he will be gone when I come back." It was the honest truth and Glorfindel felt a small amount of admiration that Thranduil could confide in him so.

"I will not let him pass in your absence," Glorfindel assured him, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed and taking one of Legolas' hands. Thranduil gave him a wan smile. He kissed Legolas's forehead and then rose to leave the room, without turning back, knowing that Glorfindel would keep his promise. Glorfindel looked across the room at the sleeping Luthin. He hadn't stirred. Then his eyes fell again upon the young prince. "You had better wake up soon, little son of Thranduil," Glorfindel cooed. "This family needs you back."

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**MCross:** You will for sure get another story. :-) Don't you worry.

**Moonshine44: **I'll finish. I know I may have scared you, but don't worry. I will for sure finish.

**kel:** Yeah we have to make sure Legolas is okay.

**daw the minstrel:** Kelderas still has a long road ahead of him. But now that he knows he's not alone, it should be a bit smoother.

**Kirsten: **Sorry it took so long! It won't take so long next time.

**just a reader:** Thanks! I've been getting really into it lately so my writing is at its peak.

**Ithil-valon: **I do like it when Glorfindel is torn instead of the strong hero everyone plays him out to be.

**EgyptMau: **This one was a little longer in the making...sorry about that.

**Templa Otemna: **Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Hopefully the next chapters will come out a little quicker.

**Lady meme: **Thanks. :-)

**RESPONSE TO ALL!**

Sorry it took so long to update. I was on spring break and when i got back I had finals. But now I'm back in the swing of things. :-) The next chapter shouldn't take so long.


	15. Waking

Chapter Fifteen

Kelderas crouched quietly next to Kabain in the underbrush. They'd neared the position of the orcs where Kabain had first fought them off. Sure enough, Kelderas heard, before he saw, the orcs in the distance. He hesitantly grabbed the hilt of his sword a bit tighter, feeling his nerves acting up. He quickly shook them away. Now was not the time. The battle they were about to engage in could easily end in fatalities and Kelderas had made a promise to get back to his family alive. He would do everything in his power to ensure that he kept that promise.

"Stay close to me," Kabain whispered suddenly, making Kelderas look over to him. Kabain didn't turn to look. "It has been a while since you last fought. This may bring up memories…"

"I won't let it affect me," Kelderas broke in, stopping the captain from saying anything more. "I am fine."

"Stay close anyway," Kabain said, turning finally to give him a small smile. "I promised your Adar." The grin on Kabain's face told Kelderas that the older captain was partially toying with him, but mostly telling him that if he got hurt, even a little, he would have to deal with several rather angry elves, including his father. Kelderas just nodded and returned the gentle smile.

In a few minutes more, both elves, along with their patrols, were engaged in a bloody battle. They managed to catch the orcs by surprise, but it wasn't long before the foul creatures knew they were under attack and gathered themselves to form a defense.

Kelderas swung his sword expertly, relishing in the sick crunch it made when it connected with the tough flesh of the orcs. Even though he had assured Kabain that the memories wouldn't effect him, Kelderas couldn't help the thoughts that slowly started to filter into his mind. Orcs had taken away his Naneth. They'd almost ruined his life. As he chopped the head from an orc, Kelderas let out a brutal war yell, swinging his sword into another orc that had charged him. Blood splattered his face and tunic.

The battle was over in a matter of minutes. Kelderas stabbed his sword into the head of a dead orc which lay on the ground and then turned to see if he could find Kabain. He saw the older captain crouched by an injured warrior and Kelderas' thoughts went to his brother who lay injured at home. He hoped that by the time they returned home, Legolas would be awake. Deep down, he wished that he would find Legolas sitting up in bed, with a bandage, laughing at some joke the twins had uttered, and back to the happy, full of life elfling he had once been. But he knew it would be a while before that little elfling rejoined them, if he ever did. Legolas had so many forces working against him.

A hand on his arm made Kelderas jump and he realized that Kabain, who had been stooping beside an injured elf moments before, was now at his side. There was genuine concern in his eyes, but he managed to keep it out of his face. Instead, Kabain smiled and said, "I'm glad you're on our side. You fought like an elf possessed."

Kelderas pulled his sword from the body and started to wipe it off. "Perhaps I was." He paused. "Casualties?"

Kabain shook his head. "One. Paeras." Kelderas nodded. He knew of the young warrior, but didn't know him well. "We'll take his body back to give to his family. Too few of our warriors' families are allowed to bury the bodies anymore." Kabain dipped his head in sudden sadness.

"Should I send scouts?" Kelderas asked.

Kabain shook his head. "No, you are going home. I suspect you have more worrisome things on your mind." Kelderas tried to keep the relief from his face, but suspected he failed when Kabain patted him on the shoulder before turning to issue orders to some warriors.

_I'm coming, Legolas, and you better be there when I get back._

* * *

Glorfindel looked towards Luthin, who was beginning to stir. It had been a few hours since Thranduil left and Glorfindel was surprised that Luthin had slept this long. Luthin's eyes focused and he looked around the room, taking in the scene before his eyes fell upon Legolas, still asleep on the bed.

"How is he?" He asked, sitting up and a hand over his face. "Anything yet?"

"No," Glorfindel answered quietly. "There's been no change." Glorfindel reached out and took one of Legolas' hands in his own. "You must have been tired," he said to Luthin.

Luthin shrugged and got to his feet, walking around to the other side of Legolas' bed. He sat down and brushed a few stray locks of hair from Legolas' sweaty forehead. "He feels warm." Luthin mentioned out loud, putting a hand on his forehead. "Do you think we should get Elrond? It could be infection…"

"He was just in here, to check up on him," Glorfindel assured him. "He said it was to be expected and not to worry. If it gets worse, we'll get him. But right now, Legolas is just sweating out the fever."

Luthin nodded but didn't look convinced. They sat quietly for a while longer, watching the young elfling sleep on. Luthin silently willed his brother to wake up, to open his eyes. Seeing those eyes closed so tightly made Luthin's gut wrench. Legolas was still so young. He shouldn't be suffering so. None of them should. "I wonder what he's dreaming," Luthin mused.

"I think he is too tired to dream," Glorfindel whispered.

"He has nightmares sometimes," Luthin answered quickly, ignoring Glorfindel's assessment. Glorfindel watched the side of Luthin's face, seeing the pain there. "I try to be there for him when he cries out, but I don't always hear him. I've thought about sleeping in his room, but he'd know something was wrong. I…I don't know how to help him."

Glorfindel didn't say anything. He'd tried to get Legolas to talk about the nightmares, but the elfling would never open up. Glorfindel didn't know what to tell Luthin. Nightmares was something that he himself had problems with. There was no advice Glorfindel could give him on the matter that he felt would work. Nothing had worked for him, except the night when Legolas had slept in his arms.

Legolas stirred suddenly and both of the elves by his side tensed for a moment, Luthin standing to lean over his brother. "Legolas?" He sounded a bit desperate, but ignored it. "Legolas can you hear me? You need to wake up."

A pained look crossed Legolas' face but the young elfling's eyelids started to flutter. Luthin and Glorfindel felt their hearts leap and Luthin held tighter onto Legolas' uninjured hand. "Legolas, that's it. Come on, open your eyes."

"Lu…" Legolas tried to speak, but his voice caught in his scratchy throat. Legolas' eyes were open and wide now. Luthin looked towards Glorfindel, who had gone to the door and yelled for Elrond before coming back.

"How do you feel, Legolas?" Glorfindel asked, smiling warmly at the site of the young elfling awake.

"My leg hurts," Legolas answered after taking a sip of water that had been offered by Luthin.

"Well that's to be expected," Elrond's voice said from the doorway. He barely made it a step inside the room before Thranduil barreled in behind him, having heard Glorfindel's call. His frantic eyes scanned the scene before he forced himself to calm down.

Thranduil crossed the room with two steps before he sat down next to Legolas on the bed and scooped the elfling into his arms. Legolas let out a small gasp, more at the motion that at the pain, but eventually settled into his father's arms. "Ai, Legolas," Thranduil whispered, holding the elfling's head to his shoulder. "Don't scare me like that ever again. Not ever, do you hear me?"

"Sorry, Ada," Legolas whispered. Thranduil stroked his son's head, allowing Elrond to sneak in a quick peak at the wound on Legolas' thigh.

"It's healing nicely," Elrond announced. "He still needs to rest, though," he smiled when Thranduil seemed to realize that he had the elfling still in his arms. He laid Legolas back down on the bed and tucked the covers up on him. Legolas' eyelids started to sag and Thranduil looked to Elrond, worried again, but Elrond smiled back. "He's still exhausted."

Thranduil nodded, knowing that Elrond was telling him it was all right. Thranduil reached out a hand to stroke Legolas' head again. "It's all right, Legolas," he said. "You're safe now and I'll be here when you wake up. Rest now."

Legolas mumbled a quick, "Not tired," before he lost his battle and fell to sleep again.

Glorfindel, who had been watching the scene from a distance, smiled slightly, knowing things were on their way back up.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! I've had finals, writer's block, a cousin dying, and a friend having appedicitis to deal with. But now I'm back in the swing of things. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long, but no guarantees because I start summer semester (yes I'm taking summer classes) in two weeks.

Love you all still!

PL


	16. Goodbyes

Chapter 16

It was well into the early morning before Kelderas returned to the palace. He'd quickly made his way to Legolas' room. Thranduil had been the only one there, evidently having convinced everyone to return to their rooms and get rest. When Kelderas came in, Thranduil's head lifted from the book he had been reading. His father's face lit up at the sight of him.

"How is he?" Kelderas asked, before his father could say anything to him.

"He woke for a little," Thranduil answered quietly, placing his book down and standing. "He's just resting now." Kelderas' shoulders sagged with relief and the action made him vulnerable for the embrace that Thranduil wrapped around his body. Kelderas returned it gratefully and the two clung to each other for a moment. "I'm so happy you're back," Thranduil whispered.

Kelderas tightened his embrace, knowing that his father wasn't just talking about the battle. "Me too, Ada."

When they broke away, Thranduil motioned for Kelderas to sit by Legolas' side. Kelderas hesitated for only a second before he did so. For a while, he stared at his brother's sleeping face. It was still pale, but he looked calm and indeed was only resting. Kelderas placed a hand on Legolas' forehead and was surprised when Legolas' eyes fluttered open. They scanned the room tentatively before landing on Kelderas. Behind him, Kelderas heard the door shut, knowing his father was giving them a moment.

"Kelderas," Legolas whispered, a smile coming to his lips. Kelderas smiled back and couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes. He rubbed a hand over his brother's soft, pale hair. Legolas, seeing the tears, looked immediately distressed. He shifted so he was propped up on his elbows before he reached his uninjured hand up to wipe a tear that had strayed from Kelderas' eye. "I'm sorry I make you sad," Legolas choked, his voice broken.

Kelderas let out a sob before he wrapped his arms around Legolas' small frame. The younger elf tensed slightly at the movement, but then relaxed in his brother's arms as Kelderas held him to his chest. "You don't make me sad," he fought with the emotion that had entered his voice. "I'm sad that bad things happen to you, but I love you Legolas. I will always love you."

"You aren't mad?" Legolas asked, pulling back a little to look his brother in the face. Kelderas stared into those deep blue eyes before shaking his head vehemently.

"No," he said strongly, knowing his brother needed to hear it and believe it. "I'm not mad at you for what's happened. I never will be. I may get mad at you for other things, like if you ever cohort with the twins against me," Kelderas smiled and clipped Legolas' nose, showing him he was joking. Legolas smiled slightly. "But nothing you can ever do will make me stop loving you, do you understand?" Legoals hesitated, looking away. "Legolas, everyone here loves you. Nothing will change that."

"They aren't mad about Nana?" Legolas asked, his voice small.

"They're mad, but not at you." Kelderas sighed and laid his brother back down onto the bed. "We've all been lost haven't we?" He whispered, brushing his hand over Legolas' forehead again. His brother was watching him, interested. "We can't pretend like Naneth never happened. But we can't dwell on it forever. Do think if Naneth was here, she'd want us to be sad all the time?"

"No!" Legolas answered quickly and loudly. Kelderas smiled at his enthusiasm.

"That's right. Let's do our best to make things good again, because that's what Naneth would want. Right?"

Legolas nodded. "I'll try."

"Good," Kelderas kissed his brother's forehead. "Now, what were you doing with a sword?"

Legolas pondered over his answer for a moment. "Not making Nana happy," he finally answered.

Kelderas had to plan his next sentence. If he continued to lecture Legolas on sword safety, he could lose him again. The point was to move quickly away from these sore subjects until they were less of a heartache. "So you won't do it again?" Kelderas asked.

"No," Legolas answered. That was good enough for Kelderas. He stayed by Legolas' side for the rest of the morning, until Thranduil came to gather him for lunch.

* * *

Several days later, Elrond's party was preparing to leave. Legolas had healed fully within a couple of days. Things had cheered up shortly after. Legolas had begun to laugh more frequently and with him, his family did so also. Elrond had decided that the next part of the family's healing was to do so on their own, without the guidance of Elrond or his party. There had been many protests, but Elrond had insisted that if they stayed any longer, they would make Mirkwood their permanent home.

Just after lunchtime, both families had gathered in the sitting room to relax before the Rivendell group left. Legolas was sitting on Glorfindel's lap, bouncing slightly as he listened to the twins talk about their escapades with their younger sister, Arwen. Every few minutes, Legolas couldn't contain his mirth about wanting to meet her and made the twins promise to bring her to Mirkwood some day.

Elrond, who was sitting with Celebrian close by, looked over at Thranduil. The Mirkwood king was looking on at the whole scene with a smile. Elrond noted on a somber note that the scene would have been perfect if Narsine would have been standing behind him. But it was a beautiful scene nonetheless. When Thranduil looked his way, Elrond smiled. The king returned the gesture.

The door opened and an elf smiled at Thranduil. Thranduil began to rise, but the elf shook his head. "Legolas has visitors," the elf announced.

Legolas' head whipped to the side as three elflings entered the room. Daeron, Saeros and Nellas entered. Nellas carried a bundle of flowers with her while both Daeron and Saeros carried baskets of bread. Legolas smiled and stood up to run to his friends. Daeron was the first to speak. "Our Naneth's sent gifts for you, Legolas," he said. "And she said specifically not to let anyone con you out of the bread because it's just for you."

Thranduil let out a snort at that, but Daeron just looked at him mischievously. Elrond chuckled.

"How are you?" Saeros asked. "Are you well enough to play?"

Legolas started to answer before he looked back at his father, then the others in the room. "I can't play now. I have to say goodbye to everyone." A hint of sadness hit his voice.

"Your friends can stay until Elrond and company leave, Legolas. Then afterwards you may play with them." Thranduil suggested.

Legolas turned back to the three elflings with a glint in his eyes. "Do you want to stay?" Legolas asked.

"Sure!" Nellas said, her eyes set on the twins as a small blush crept into her face. Everyone chuckled slightly as Nellas' blush grew heftier.

Elrond stretched and stood. "Well, then I suppose it is time for us to leave." He announced. The twins climbed to their feet. Legolas turned, suddenly less enthusiastic. He rushed to Glorfindel's side and clung onto the elf lord as he was rising to his feet. Glorfindel faltered a little, having lost his balance, but caught the elfling and hugged him before standing. Legolas looked up at him, suddenly sad again.

Thranduil walked over and took one of Legolas' hands. "Come, your horses are waiting." Thranduil said.

It took only a few minutes for the Rivendell party to find their packs ready and waiting. Two guards were holding their horses ready. Elrond patted his horse before turning and kneeling in front of Legolas. "You have come very far, penneth," he whispered. Legolas smiled. "We will come back to visit you soon."

Hugs and embraces were exchanged through all. No one noticed when Elladan drew Idrial aside. Idrial looked at him, a smirk on her face. "If you need anything," Elladan whispered. "You can always write to me." He hesitated before adding, "or if you just feel like writing."

"Expect a letter the day after you get back," Idrial whispered back, taking one of his hands. "I will forever be grateful to you and your family." She leaned closer, her lips by his ear before whispering, "but especially to you."

Elladan turned, blushing as he joined his twin in front of Legolas. "Well, Legolas, we'll expect you to have come up with some good tricks we can pull on Glorfindel during our next visit." Legolas smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

When everyone was saying their goodbyes, Glorfindel made his way over to where Legolas stood by Daeron, Saeros and Nellas. He knelt down in front of Legolas, who was looking at him sadly. "You have good, strong friends, Legolas," he said, looking at the three. "You know you can always write to me and I will respond as quickly as possible. But, I'm sure that your friends will listen if ever you need someone to talk to as well. And don't forget your family."

Legolas nodded before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Glorfindel's neck. "Goodbye, Glorfindel," he whispered.

"Goodbye, Legolas," Glorfindel answered, before breaking away and climbing atop his horse. Elrond gave one last wave before they started to ride out, with a small array of guards to guide them out of Mirkwood.

Elrond leaned over to Glorfindel. "If I'm not mistaken, I think you'll miss the little sprite."

Glorfindel grinned. "He was my only hope of gaining up on the twins. Now, all I have is Erestor."

The Rivendell party laughed heartily as they rode back towards their home.

As soon as they were out of sight. Daeron announced, "When Glorfindel comes back, we should make him an honorary wood elf."

"Yeah!" Saeros yelled. "We could have him spend the night in a tree!"

"Or have an acorn war," Nellas suggested.

"What do you say, Legolas?" Daeron asked, noticing Legolas look longingly towards the spot where the Rivendell party had disappeared.

For a moment, it looked as though Legolas wouldn't answer. But then he said, "We could make him eat twigs or something." He turned and smiled at his friends. Daeron smiled back as Saeros laughed and started to put out more ideas on how to make Glorfindel a wood elf. Legolas started to walk away with his friends. He stopped suddenly, turned and ran to Thranduil and hugged his legs before running to catch up with his friends.

Thranduil watched with a newly warmed heart.

**The End**

* * *

Well, that's it for this story! Sorry about all the delays. I was on a creative low for a little while. I hope you all enjoyed this story. There will be more, but I'm not sure when. I'd like to work on a CSI fanfic, but I'm pretty sure I can work on a CSI one and a Legolas one at the same time. So you might be getting another one soon. Thanks all for sticking with this story through the rocky times.

PL


End file.
